Love Lies and Lucius
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: Hermione has changed causing her soon to be husband to cheat on her. After some unforcunate events and Time travel she ends up friends with the one and only Lucius Malfoys. Bets, Secrets and..Love? R&R LMHG
1. Prologue

Stats – 199 – august 09

**Prologue : Destiny**

Everybody has a destiny whether they like it or not, and whether it's to save the world or merely to deliver post faithfully each morning. Everything happens for a reason, or at least that's what I grew up believing. Not that I knew the real meaning of the words my father had once said to me.

Things are destined to be. People are destined to be. Everybody has a purpose in life. Soul mates are star-crossed lovers who are fated to be together. Love makes us do crazy things, and I found out that out through personal experience, soul mates are two halves of a whole. As such, how could true love be so mixed up?

When I uncovered the answer to that conundrum, I uncovered the full meaning of my father's wise words.

The only real downside was that it shouldn't have happened like it did.

It was all totally awry, yet, in the end it was all right, because it ended in love


	2. Finding out

Finding Out

She thought that she was so lucky. After all, the war was finally over, and her boyfriend was Harry Potter― the Harry Potter! They'd been together for the past three years, but they'd known each other for five years now. She was also blessed with the greatest friends: Ron and Ginny. Then, she was fortunate when she became Head Girl. Then, when Harry proposed to her, her existence was transformed into the perfect fairytale.

Yet, with all fairy tales, there had to be an evil witch. This one stayed on the good side of all of them until one night while Hermione was doing her patrol duties. It was the first week of school. It was also her first patrol, and Malfoy was already aggravating her.

"Come on, Granger. I know underneath all the bookworm front, you've got some big secret!" Malfoy taunted her. "Spill it. You can trust me."

" Malfoy even if there was some deep dark secret to me ...I wouldn't tell the likes of you," Hermione snapped, glaring at him. "Now fuck off."

Over the summer, Hermione had changed a lot, and everybody had noticed. The way she acted now was so different from all the years before: she cursed all the time, was more confident, was more daring and careless, and was always breaking the rules. However, the most significant alterations were of an external, rather than an internal nature, for what had changed most about her was her appearance.

Throughout the summer, she had filled out. The change in her physique was rendered all the more obvious by the manner in which she dressed. Right now, she wore black leather knee-length hooker boots, short black denim shorts, and a white cami top that was extra low and revealed her thin belly and Playboy belly bar. Not only had her body changed, but so too had her hair, for she had dyed it midnight black, forced it to lie flat and striaght, and cut it so it fell to her chin with bangs.

No one, not even Harry, knew why this sudden change had occurred. some people, especially the boys, liked it, but some people, like Harry, didn't. Harry wanted his Hermione back, because he didn't relish this new woman, and someone used that to her disadvantage.

"Come on, Granger. You know you can trust me. Wait what was that?" Malfoy looked around looking for the source of the sound that had intruded upon their excahnge. "I heard something. I know I did, and it didn't sound too good."

"It's coming from in that room, dumb shit!" Hermione stated witheringly, thinking that Draco sounded like a scared little girl. Hermione neared the door. "It sounds like someone's having fun," she added, listening closely. "Come on, Malfoy. We're going to burst their bubble."

They were both smirking at each other. The change in Hermione had made her more tolerable to Draco. "One, two, three!" she whispered, pulling Draco onto her.

They burst through the door and started to fake make- out to freak out who ever was in there. However, Hermione saw who was in the room and stopped pretended to make-out abruptly.

"Harry?" she gasped. Until she spoke the occupants of the room had not noticed her and Draco. Harry jumped away from the girl who was against the wall to reveal Ginny with a leer on her face.

"H-Hermione! I, erm, this isn't what it look's like!" Harry stuttered looking to the ground. "I didn't mean for-"

"For what, Harry? For me to find out? For me to see? For us to be together? Well?" Hermione cut in.

"I don't know, Mione," Harry whispered

"You don't know or don't care?" Hermione shouted back before stalking out.


	3. Times Up

Stats – 119 - august 09

Chapter 3: Times Up

Hermione ran all the way back to the common room she shared with Draco and broke down into tears in front of the fire. Draco, who had followed her all the way up, knelt down next to her and hugged her. She gazed up at him with mascara trailing all down her face. She forced herself to offer the widest smile she could, but that only made her weep more.

Draco cradled her in his arms. Then, he carried her to his bedroom and left her on the bed while he went to the joint bathroom and grabbed a damp cloth. He came back and dabbed her face to rid her of the mascara. By the time her was done, she had calmed down a lot.

"Do you do this a lot? You seem to be an expert," she observed with a wry giggle. Recovering her manners, she ameneded, "What I mean is…thanks."

"It's okay. I always help a damsel in distress." He grinned back. "To answer your question, yeah, my mum is always crying, but she's usually drunk, too, so don't worry about it."

"If you don't mind me asking why?" she inquired, staring at him curiously.

"I'll tell you what," he smirked. "Ill do a trade: I'll tell you why if you tell me why you changed so much over the summer. Deal?" As the last word emerged from his mouth, he extended his hand to her to shake.

"Oh, I see, a secret for a secret. Deal." She shook his hand smiling the first genuine beam in a long time.

"I don't know who my real mother is. Father was in love while in school and had a child with a girl that disappeared a few months later. She was never found. No one knew what happened to her. Then his family and the black family arranged a marriage between my father and my 'mum'. She loves him and he's still looking for my real mum, so she finally realized that he'll never love her back," he murmured, never breaking eye contact until the end when he studied his hands as if they were very interesting.

"Oh, erm, I don't know what to say," she stammered, trying to let it sink in.

"You don't have to say anything. It won't help us find her. Anyway,what's your big secret, Grang-Hermione?"

"I just fancied a little change," she admitted. Yet, the expression on Draco's face told her that he didn't believe her. "I― my mum died while we were at school. She was killed― murdered by my stepdad. I didn't know he did it until after I changed my appearance. He was angry I did it so, he…" Here, she trailed off, averting her eyes and starting to cry. Then, her jaw tightening, she pulled out her wand and removed some spells to reveal bruises and cuts all up her body before restoring the concealing charms. "He beat me and told me the truth. My mum was a witch, and he's not my real dad. My birth certificate says that my real farther is Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort."

" Merlin, Hermione!" Draco gasped. "It looks like we're in the same boat. Let me heal those cuts for you." He moved closer to her and withdrew his wand. After he whispered some incantations, her body glowed for a few moments before the illusion charms wore off to show nothing but untouched flesh.

"Er, thanks," she mumbled, moving toward the door.

"No problem," he informed her with his back turned.

Hermione awoke earlier the next day and took a long, hot shower and prettied herself up even more just to piss Harry off. She dried and straightened her hair with some spells she had learnt over the summer and put on make-up. She put foundation on with a little blusher, and to finish it off, she added mascara, eyeliner and magical lipgloss.

She wore a newly improved school uniform. This meant that she had donned a black pleated skirt that reached to mid-thigh and almost showed off her bum, and a tight white shirt that had the first three buttons undone, giving a full view of the top of her boobs. She didn't need to wear tights, as her legs were naturally tanned, but she wore her 5 inch, making it all too easy to look up her skirt. If it weren't for the Gryffindor tie she had around her neck, she would have fit perfectly with the Slytherin Sluts, as Lavender and Parvati referred to them.

Her outfit was ready, but she wasn't. She packed her bag and walked into the common room, where Draco was sitting doing some homework with some friends before class. They all looked at her as she strode in, and she saw Pansy smirk.

"Well, well, Granger. You're all alone with no bodyguards to save you," Pansy sneered.

"Leave it, Pansy!" Draco snapped before Hermione could retort. "She's under my protection."

At that, all the people in the room gaped at Draco like he was crazy, but he ignored them and addressed Hermione, "Look I know you don't want to go into the Great Hall by yourself and sit with _him_. As such, I'm offering for you to come in and sit with us under Slytherin protection. Take your tie off, and no one will notice." After a brief and awkward pause, all the Slytherins took their lead from him and agreed to the proposal.

"Okay," she leered. "Just imagine how pissed of Harry will be."

"See," Draco pronounced, handing her a spare Slytherin tie. "She'll fit right in! Erm, everyone this is Hermione. Hermione this is Blaise, Lucy, Anna, and you know Pansy, Vincent and Greg. Well, that's finished. Let's go to breakfast."

The Great Hall doors were shut when they got there, so Vincent and Greg pushed the doors open with a bang, making the whole school glance in that direction. Hermione realized a lot of the attention was on her and stepped closer to the gang. Soon enough, all the school went back to breakfast, and Hermione was less afraid of what people would say, although she could hear the hushed gossip.

All three meals that day and all that week, she sat at the Slytherin table. She got stared at the first few times by people sitting near her, but soon they didn't even bat an eyelid. None of the teachers minded all that much.

On Sunday morning, she woke up later than usual. Preferring to stay in her room and tidy up instead of going anywhere, she never left her common room without at least one Slytherin, so here she was, tidying her room and closet when she came across a small pendent on a long chain. She looked at it for a moment before recognizing what it was: her time-turner. It seemed a little wonky, but it should still work the same, right?

If she turned it back a few times, she could stop herself walking in on them, and everything would be okay, right?

Unfortunately, as she examined it, someone knocked on her door and opened it straight away. It was Draco, and, when he glimpsed what she was holding, he went mental.

"Hermione what are you doing? You can't seriously be considering going back to him. He'll only do it again, and you know it! You can't leave, Hermione." He paused for effect before putting on puppy dog eyes and trying to lighten the mood. "We all love you."

He stayed, and they talked for awhile before he let her get ready, so they could go down to lunch to meet up with the Slytherins...

That night, she was still contemplating whether or not to go and save her relationship or not. She took the time-turner out from under her clothes where she had hidden it all day, and the questions from the morning besieged her again. Would it work?

Well, she would have to find out. Her mind made up, she twisted it twice. As she watched the pendent spin, she noticed Draco by her door. However, it was too late for Draco to stop her, and she watched him fade away as darkness engulfed her…


	4. Truth with a twist

Chapter 4: The Truth with a Twist

Hermione had never seen the world black out when using her time turner, but she didn't have much time to think about it as she felt her world fade into complete darkness. She sensed her body go limp and her eyes fall shut, yet she knew her mind was awake. All around her, she hesrd people, as she felt her body slam into hard ground. Dimly, she realized that there was a crowd around her. When she tried to respond to this stimulus, she discovered that her body was refusing to comply with the commands of her mind. If she tried to move, to speak, or to demonstrate any signs of life, nothing succeeded. She was broken.

What seemed like hours later, she awoke with a fierce headache as though she had a hang over. She couldn't figure out where she was as the room was almost pitch black, so she let her eyes adjust to the lack of illumination. She couldn't remember anything, but she was relieved when her eyes adjusted enough after a minute or two to spot that she was in the hospital wing. Somehow, she must have banged her head, and now she was recovering in the infirmary.

"Dobby?" she whispered, hoping the house elf would hear her quiet call. She waited a moment before calling, "Dobby, if you can hear me I'm in the hospital wing. Dobby?" Then, as that attempt failed, she decided she was going to do something that felt rather weird considering...

"Kadaicha? Kadaicha?" Kadaicha was a house elf that Harry had bought to help keep the House of Black clean, so she felt a little weird summoning Harry's elf after the "incident" as she liked to call it. In her mind, she could still smell the disinfectant from the walls and floor, but instead of retching at the overpowering odor, she was strangely comforted by it. She felt the soft bed under her and snuggled into it. Suddenly, she was very tired. It was certainly time to go back to sleep again.

The next time she awoke she had the shock of finding her beloved headmaster in front of her. As she stared at him, Hermione determined that something was wrong, although she couldn't pin precisely what it was. However, before she could worry about what it was, he spoke in a different tone than she was accustomed to hearing from him.

"I wanted to ask you the somethings. Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, looking at her happily- a little to happy perhaps?

'Is he on drugs?' That was just one of the many things running through her head. The others were: 'How can he not know it's me? He's been my headmaster for the past 7 years. Is he going insane? Maybe he really is on drugs. Well, I'm the most intelligent witch of my age, so how can he not remember me?'

"Professor, it's me-- Hermione Granger. Sir, are you okay? You look a little different, and you just asked me who I was. Why?" A very confused Hermione asked, trying to sound as polite and sane as possible. but saying something like that didn't help much.

"Well, Miss Granger, was it?" After a small nod of confirmation from her, he continued "I asked simply because I have no idea who you are. Yet, it appears you know me. How is it that you know me but I don't know you? That's a wee bit strange if you ask me."

"Professor, I go to your school. I'm in seventh year. Remember?" When she established as much, it was in barely a murmur. She addressed him as if he was crazy, since she had to admit he seemed to be headed in that direction. Maybe _The Daily Prophet _was right, after all, and he had finally gone around the bend. The instant this notion occurred to her, she blocked it from her mind, not wanting Dumbledore to detect it.

At the present, she was immensely glad that she had got on better at the Occlumency classes than Harry had. She and Snape weren't the best of friends, but they were far better than Harry and Snape were. If felt weird when she was being tutored by Snape-- like they knew each other and soon they began to tolerate one another. It was odd, but Hermione didn't mind, because it was a good weird. Not that she'd tell Harry that, of course.

Dumbledore looked slightly baffled by being spoken to like a child, but studied Hermione for a moment to see if he really did know this young lady. She didn't appear familiar in the slightest. He'd only been Headmaster five years, and he had never spotted her around the grounds, and she had never been in any of his lessons when he was the Transfiguration instructor. Simply put, there was no reason for her to know him and for him not to know her.

As he stared at her, Hermione's eyes drifted over all the empty beds and the vacant wing. It all looked slightly different; the room had changed she thought, gazing at her surroundings. The beds were the same size, but a whiter color. The desks looked less worn, and the glasses were less chipped. Something was definitely going on. Every thing looked newer or less old, whichever way you looked at it.

Then she saw it on her bedside table. She rarely read it anymore, but this _Daily Prophet_ stood out to her. It had a gigantic picture of the Dark Mark on the front cover and all these questions around it. Looking at it, Hermione took a random guess that the article was about Voldemort, but that wasn't what made it stand out.

It was the date:

**October 7****th****, 1972**

That was it! Her memory came back to her as clear as day. The time turner! It had worked!

Then glancing back at the newspaper and the date she started to panic.

"Sir, what year is it?" she demanded frantically, her eyes widening as they focused on Dumbledore again, pleading with him to tell her that it wasn't 1972 and that was just an old newspaper laying around. Surel,y it couldn't be that year. Time travelling that far back in time was yet to be discovered, although some had claimed to have done it, but no one really believed them.

"I believe it to be 1972, Miss Granger. Why? " asked , looking at the girl as if she had just grown nine more sets of eyes. It must be very strange for him she noted mentally, a girl he's never seen before claiming to be at his school, and then asking what the year was.'

" Erm, you see, I'm from the future sir. I'm sixteen, but I was born in 1989. I've just come from the year 1997. I don't really know how it happened, though. I was upset and used my old time turner. It was a little wonky, but I thought it would work. Well, it did, but I was only meant to go back a week, not all these years! Oh no, really, really bad! Sir, what am I to do? I've no way of getting back! I'm going to be stuck here. I'm sorry, sir, I really am, but I love him, and I wanted him back." Hermione burst out hysterically, hardly aware of the fact that she sounded certifiably insane. "Stupid Ginny. She's such a bitch. It's all her fault! If she hadn't and he hadn't done what they did, then I wouldn't have tried to time travel, and now Draco's going to be so mad. I'm going to be in so much trouble!" Hermione rambled on and on until she was stopped by a knock at the hospital wing door.

Dumbledore walked over to the door, wondering what he could possibly say to a heartbroken girl from the future. He opened the door and spoke quietly to a person behind it. Hermione couldn't see who it was, but she heard the person speak, and it sounded like a man who stated, "Okay, Professor, I'll come by later." Then, the door was shut, and Dumbledore was striding back to her, informing her:

" Well, Miss Granger, I have no way to get you back, but I will look out for you while you are here. You will have to attend class with everyone else. We will announce you tonight at dinner, and I'll get someone to show you to your dorm and introduce you to your housemates. I will order your books and send them to your dorm. Erm, I think that's all. Any questions?" He finished, gazing inquiringly at her.

"Sir, which House am I to be in, and which classes will I do?" She asked politely wondering how civil she could be to certain people because of what they had done. What if she came across Peter Pettigrew or Bellatrix Black? Would she be able to sit there and not blow their brains out?

"I presume you would like to be in the House you where in back home – Slytherin? And you can pick the time table later on tonight. I will have you taken to the Head of Slytherin House, who is professor Slughorn. Is that okay?" He looked at the door and Hermione wondered if it was because he wanted the boy to come back now.

Wait! Did he just say she was to be in Slytherin where all the soon-to-be Death Eaters were?

" Sir, what gave you the impression that I was a Slytherin?" As the words tumbled out of her mouth, a plan formed in her head. Harry would be devastated if she became a real Slytherin and followed her father's ways (Even if he didn't know Voldemort was her farther). I'll change sides…this will be interesting!

"Well, you wearing a Slytherin tie gave it away," Dumbledore chuckled. "I also presume you are a pure blood. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but my real name is Amelia Riddle. I give my 'fake' name out until I am sure you are who you say you are." She stopped and rethought over what she had just said. It sounded all right but what if he realized who she really was. Darn it! I'll have to twist it again to get his trust. "Constant Vigilance is something a friend of mine is always saying. To always be on our guard. He trained me and my friends against Dark magic." That should do it. Remind him of Moody and make him think I'm on the light side… Well, I was.

He smiled and she knew he fell for it. Fool! "Ahh, Alastor Moody. You know him? He's a very good friend of mine, too. He is always on his guard. He taught you? Very interesting. Now, while you're here I ask of you one thing: not to tell anyone about the future and tell no one of where you are from. In fact, I'll put a spell on you, so you will sound American, and we'll say you are from America. Okay?" I nodded and there was a knock on the door.

"Before I go, you have been in here for three days now and you just fell out of nowhere outside the Slytherin common room. Well, the boy that found you has barely left your side. He is quite a gentleman. He is a pureblood Slytherin like yourself." He opened the door to reveal and younger hot version of Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Amelia Riddle."


	5. Meeting malfoy And more?

Chapter 5: Meeting Malfoy ... And more?

If Hermione was shocked, she didn't show it, but inside she was frozen. How should she react? She fought forbidden lust for him for years and now here he in front of her was a hotter Mr. Malfoy, aged seventeen. Should she hate him like she was so used to doing? Or should she simply get to know him and do the things she always wanted to?

Suddenly, unbidden she recalled the day at the Burrow before she caught harry cheating on her. After kissing Harry good night, she had entered Ginny's bedroom, changed and gone to bed. Sleep hadn't come easily, for she had tossed and turned, thinking of all the bad that had happened in the last few weeks. Then, she had considered all of the good things, such as Harry's proposal. She was scared, exited, upset and even a little angry at getting engaged so soon in life without experiencing all that life could have brought. Yet, she had convinced herself that maybe she still could do so with Harry by her side.

With that notion to console her, she had fallen to sleep listening to Ginny's cute little snoring sounds. She had many a dream that night, but only one which she could remember now.

In her dream, she was working alongside Mr. Malfoy at the Ministry. Somehow, Lucius had become the Minister of Magic ,and, looking down, she saw a beautiful gold band on her ring finger. As she glanced around, she knew she was the Minister's assistant, but she didn't know how she had come by this revelation. On her desk was a photo of her wedding day, and with a sign of relief she had noticed it was Harry next to her and not anyone else. Looking around again, she saw a door with a gold plaque on it saying

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Minster Of Magic_

His office, she thought, and, as if to prove her point, he walked through the door and smiled at her. It was a smile of lust-- of arousal. This can't be normal, she told herself as he strode over to her and placed his hands on her waist. She didn't know what was happening, but she couldn't move herself. She had no control over her body—it was moving of its own accord.

Her hands found their way into his hair. His lips covered hers, dominating her mouth. They were fully making out within seconds. Even though Hermione knew what she was doing was wrong, she couldn't help but enjoy it. His hands were roaming over her body. They broke apart for a minute to catch their breath, and then he lifted his hand to her chin to lift up her head and kissed her again, gently this time. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she knew what his hands were doing. They were trailing down her neck to her breasts, which he caressed for a moment before continuing to grope her.

At this point, he detached his lips long enough to take Herminie's top off. Then, he went to kiss her again, but this time on the neck, creating a small red mark where his lips had been. His hands which were on her hip travelled up higher to her bra strap, which he was just about to undo it she woke up.

She was sweating and flushed. She looked around frantically and learned that she was still in Ginny's room. Checking the clock, she found it was only 12.50. She looked down to sort out the covers and noticed a tiny crimson hicky on her neck.

She had decided she'd worry about it in the morning and turned over and fell asleep, not even realizing that Ginny was not in the room.

Emerging from her recollection, she looked up shyly at Lucius. Yes, she had changed over the summer with good reason, and, yes, she was more confident, but seeing him now, knowing what was to happen of him was still immeasurably awkward. Oh no, This will be murder, she groaned inwardly as Dumbledore walked out the room .She grinned a little, trying to forget what he would do if the future Malfoy found out she was here.

"Hello, Miss. Riddle," Lucius said, offering a slight bow. He was a real gentleman and luckily he didn't connect her last name to Voldemort. Then again, only a small group of people knew Voldemort's real name. "How are you?"

Hermione looked at him under the eyelashes. "I'm good, thank you, but please call me Amelia." Noticing that she was only wearing the hospital clothing, she reached for her wand and cast a spell on herself to dress herself. She wore a deep purple sundress; it reached down to her knees and was very beautiful. She ripped the covers off of her and got off the bed. Lucius just stared, but Hermione didn't notice because she was too busy looking through her notes.

"Sure," he replied, noticing that she wasn't formal like most pureblood girls. Well, he presumed she was pureblood. She seemed casual and like a normal teenager that wasn't part of a well-known family. "So, do you want the grand tour?"

Two hours later found them sitting in the deserted Slytherin common room. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Lucius André Malfoy. I'm Head Boy and a well respected person in this school," he smirked at her as if to show his his status and she just couldn't resist…

"Erm, okay, I'm Amelia Hermione Riddle. I'm from America. My father only just found out about me, and I'm a descendent of Slytherin." Well, it was half true. So she didn't come from America- the rest was true!

"No way. Are you really a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin?" Lucius gawked at her. "I've never heard of the Riddle family before, so that can't be true. No way! Well, maybe it could be true. I mean, no one ever knew what happened to the family. So, yeah, you could be, but it's highly unlikely." He couldn't believe it. His ancestors were friends of Salazar, and their families have been the same until the Slytherin family died out. It couldn't be true, but if it were then his father would finally notice him. He would go down in history!

"It is possible," she countered. I'm living proof that it's possible. I know I'll prove it to you. I don't know how, but I will. I'll make a bet with you. I bet 11,000 galleons that I am. Deal?"

She held out her arm for him to take he looked her in the eye and his arm reached out.

"Deal," he confirmed.


	6. Friends:Old and New

AN: Really sorry bout the delay. Couldnt think of any thing to write.. got any ideas? tell me lol

on with the story ...

**Friend:Old and New**

That night Hermione lay in bed thinking of the bet she made with Lucius.

'That's a lot of money. But I can prove it! Well somehow. He has enough money anyhow! It will help me while I'm here. Yeah. Even if it is daylight robbery, it's for a good cause. Ha ha! But how do I prove it? I mean maybe there's a pureblood family tree book. If that doesn't work then I could show him a memory but I can't show him too much. I could ask Dumbledore but then he wont trust me! Oh darn it!'

--

After they made the deal they set a time of 4 months in which she had to prove it so she had some work to do. She went to research in the library every chance she got. And after two weeks of solid reach and lessons she finally found out where the only book of pure blood family trees was. Malfoy Manor.

--

The morning after she found out she was the happiest slytherin ever to be seen. She walked into the great hall with a smirk on her face ready to tease Lucius. She looked around for him and saw many familiar faces but couldn't see him. But she took her seat and started too much on a bit of Pop tart. After her second she looked around again. She didn't see him but she did see none other that James Potter openly staring at her, along with some envious girls, One being Lily Evans. Once realizing he had been caught he turned away and blushed.

FLASHBACK

_It was Hermione's first real day. It was Sunday and she was going down to breakfast._ _Hermione walked into the great hall on the arm of Lucius, with a smirk on her face. Never had she been so confident. It was like she was charmed. She had already decided that she was going to be a full out flirt, no matter who it was with. Nobody new her so why bother to keep up appearances like she did with Harry? She knew that the days she spent in the past could be the last if any one found out about her dad. So why not make them last? No one would even know! The entire hall when quite bit-by-bit until everyone was staring at her. _

_She wore a black belly top that had white writing on that said '_to hott for you.' _Her hair (and most of her body) she had charmed so people who would know her in the future won't recognise her. It was still black (her hair) but it was up in a pony tale as her now long hair reached down just past her short denim skirt that she wore. On her feet she had white otero boots. It one word she looked – HOTT_

_Everyone was staring at her but for once she didn't care because she knew it was for something good. Her superficial looks! The girls were all jealous, especially Lilly evens as her boyfriend, James Potter, was sitting with his mouth open. Hermione thought back to Harry and set the first part of her plan into action. _

_Hermione walked past him, swinging her hips, on the way to slytherin table. She stopped, flicked his messy fringe to the side then letting her hand trail down to his chin before lifting it to close his mouth and said in a seductive voice, _

"_Don't want fly's to go in there now do you__ sugah__?"_

_She turned letting her 'new' hair swing into his face and walked off to sit with Lucius. She was aware that no one had taken their eyes off her yet. Lucius moved closer before whispering in her ear._

"_Looks like every one likes you Love." _

End of flashback

She would remember that day forever. The day she could have plotted to break up Lily and James Potter. But she didn't and she guessed if it weren't for them (and Ginny) then she wouldn't even be here.So in a way she owed them. She now had a chance to be a different person.

Completely Different

She watched as Lucius walked into the great hall. She watched most of the female population turned their head to look at him as he walked past. All of their faces changed form admiration to jealousy as he walked over to her with a confident if not cocky smirk on his face. He sat down but didn't touch any food he just looked at her before pulling her out the hall. She soon learned the reason why…

Harry was pacing the length of gryffindor common room. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couch watching. Malfoy had come up to him to the day before and yelled murder at him and as a result of it Harry now had a black eye and a bust lip.

Hermione is missing

Those words rang in Harry's head. It was his fault. Malfoy hadn't go into Pacific's but he had said that Hermione had left and that it may change life, as we know it.

Harry didn't fully under stand that but he was sure life couldn't get ant worse.

He loved Her

"There's nothing you can do Harry, I a witch doesn't want to be found than she won't be. Just relax you. I'm sure she's all right. Just a little rest form all the schoolwork. You know Hermione. Work work work…"

Ron carried on but Harry wasn't listening. Neither Harry nor Ginny had told Ron about their affair. He didn't need to know. It would only complicate things. He didn't really understand why Hermione broke off her engagement with Harry or why she was always with Malfoy but he didn't need to no. He presumed Hermione had been the one to have an affair-

"…Always have to watch out for the quite ones…"

-She got board. She found Malfoy and had him. Not caring about how her actions could hurt any body. That's what he concluded and Harry didn't have the guts to tell him the truth.

Not only had Harry slept with his little sister but also Ron liked Hermione before Harry started dating her. Harry didn't really want to find out if Ron still liked her. So they both kept quite.

"…I was really surprised when I realised…"

Harry glanced over at him. He seemed to be in a world of his own looking into the fire as if talking to him self. He looked slightly crazy. He looked over at Ginny, she wasn't looking at him but he caught the look in her eyes as Ron spoke about Hermione.

Hatred

Did Ginny hate Hermione? No of course not… or does she?

Well that would explain a lot. Why Ginny seduced me. Or maybe Ginny liked me and hates Hermione because she has me.

Harry head went round in circles entertaining the many idea's about Ginny's hatred while Ron kept going on and on about Hermione.

"…She was always such a book worm. I never exp-"

Harry Finally had enough of how innocent Hermione was. For all he knew she weren't so innocent. The sudden change in her proved that. She wouldn't even tell Harry what it was and he suspected she had told Malfoy as he was like an over protective brother/body guard to her. Something was defiantly up. He was going to find out!

"Would you just shut up? She didn't cheat okay! I did"

**Hope ya like this one.. please tell me if ya do/ dont. again sorry it took so long if any one has any ideas or wants something/someone to happen then tell me and ill see what i can do.. thanks for the reviews i got so far.**

**XxAnna-MariexX**


	7. Will You Go With Me?

Surprise! Happy Birthday! Not your birthday oh...Bet it feels like it now i updated! Hold the applause.

Sorry it took so long but I made it longer than the rest (word count) to make up for it! Ill try to make it less time for the next chapter…I know your all dying to know what happens to Harry So On with the story.

**Will You Go With Me?**

At exactly the same time Ron and Hermione yelled the same thing. **"_what_!" **Hermione yelled in surprise. And Ron…In Anger! He flew off his chair and on to Harry trying to hit him but failing as Harry was to strong.

"I slept with Ginny behind Hermione's back."

"You did what to my sister? How could you! My little sister and I thought you loved Hermione! Your engaged for fucks fake! You You Aggggh! I don't even know what to say Harry I'm so angry with you. I mean why would you so such a thing to Hermione WITH MY SISTER!" Ron Yelled Silencing the whole room.

"Ron Its not what you think…Well it is but I-erm - we. I'm Sorry?"

Ron swung his left arm unexpectedly and his Harry on the chin. Not his hardest as it was his left hand but It was hard enough to get a loud CRACK ripple through the room. Every one had now turned to watch and all were whispering now.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!"

"We slept together Ronald! Deal with it! We love each other and Hermione just got in the way. The bossy little know it all. I don't see how you could have dated her Harry. She's a whore. Look at the way she latched onto Malfoy within one night of her finding out. I bet she's already slept wi-" Ginny was cut off.

"Don't Talk About Her Like That I Love Her!" yelled… (gasp…I know who it is!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Wow, a ball would have been awesome, but a masquerade is even better! Who's idea was that? I want to congratulate them on such an amazing idea." Hermione squealed with excitement when Lucius told her 'what' was happening.

Hermione had become so close to Lucius. He introduced her to every one. He was so charming and Hermione had to give in and befriend him. As it turned out Draco was right Lucius wasn't in love with Narcissa in fact he didn't even like her. Narcissia was nothing but a mates little sister - annoying and whiny. He was friends with Bellatrix and regulars out of the black family. He didn't like Narcissia as much and as for Sirius he hated him.

"It was blacks idea actually which surprised me because I didn't think he had a good taste but he did have a mischievous look on his face when he said it so no doubt him and his crew are up to something. Watch out Hermione, you don't want to be on the other end of a prank that they pull…trust me!" He finished with a chuckle. Hermione had come to learn that Lucius calls all slytherins by there first name and every one else by there last so when he said 'Black' she knew he meant Sirius.

"So, Who are you taking, Luscious? The High pitched voice of Narcissia black cracked the air as she battered her eye lids in an attempted to look sexy. It didn't work.

"The whole point of a masquerade is that you don't take some one Narcissia. Oh I'm sorry …do you have some thing in your eye?" He smirked

"Erm no" She said stopping immediately.

"In case you didn't notice we were having a nice conversation before you butted in. Now Bye Bye" She said giving a sarcastic wave of her hand. She sounded so confident but inside she was quivering she just yelled at a snobby pureblood and didn't get yelled back at for being a 'mud blood'. She had a reputation to keep now. She was a slytherin bitch and proud of it. _If only Harry could see me now!_

"If it was a date kind of ball I would have asked you to go. But as it isn't I cant but my parents have a Christmas ball every year. All my friends stay over the Christmas holidays unless they want to go home and then on Christmas eve we have a ball full of rich snobs as I call them. My kind of people… So will you do me the honour's of going with me?"

By the way he jabbered on Hermione could tell he was nervous about asking her. It should be alright for her to go. There is nothing to 'go home' to is there. Her house might not even be built yet or if it is then other people might be living in it. Oh he needs an answer! Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes. Oh what the hell!

"No" she said with a shy smile

"No?" He asked, no one had ever said no to him before.

"Erm I Yes." she said hurriedly gathering her stuff up.

"Yes You mean No or Yes you will go?" He asked with a nervous chuckle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Run up to the Halloween ball all the girls were going crazy. Completely insane! An extra hogsmeade visit was added to the schedule for 6th and 7th years. Hermion3 feared she would have no one to go with as she cant go with Lucius. She sat in her bed thinking about the 'wiz card', a magical debt card, that Dumbledore had given her so that she had money. Out of the blue Bellatrix Black walks over to her.

At the beginning of the year, she had been afraid of Bellatrix, as the last time they seen each other Bella had killed her own cozen. But as they were the only two 7th grade slytherins left Hermione was left to share a room with her. (the two that were there before Hermione…one had left and one got pregnant) Hermione gradually got used to having Bella around.

"Hey, Hermione. Are you going to hogsmeade tomorrow?" Bella asked while looking at her nails. She ran back to her dresser and grabbed a bottle of black nail polish.

"Erm yeah I have to get a dress and mask and I was thinking about gloves as well but I'm not sure. What bout you?" She asked trying to keep her voice normal. But her insides were fluttering…was Bella going to ask Hermione to go with her to hogsmeade? If she did than perhaps they could become friends and Hermione could spend less time with the boy as it was starting to start rumour's about her. Non of which are true!

"Yeah, I was going to go with my whining sister and her 6th grade friends but the it occurred to me that you'll have no one to go with. So do you want to come with me. And we can ditch my sister because I know you two aren't the best of friends. So…how about it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't speaking. Ron and Harry sat on opposite ends of the table and Ginny had left the table altogether choosing to sit with Luna. Every one could tell something was up but no one wanted to ask as they all sent 'don't get in my way! Piss off!' kind of vibes.

Harry looked like he'd been beaten by a group of teenaged mobs but it was only the work of Malfoy and Ron. Harry had trouble seeing through his eye which was swollen and black thanks to Malfoy along with his lip which was almost healed. He also had a wonky nose - Just like Dumboldor's!

Dumboldor's observed this from the head table as the three left the hall at different times. He'd never seen so much fuss over a girl - unless you count Sirius and James. He looked to the slytherin table to find Draco Malfoy half asleep again. He was trying not to fall asleep on Crabbe's shoulder and judging by the bags under his eyes he wasn't getting much sleep. He was obvious that he was worried about Hermione's 'disappearance' even after Dumboldor assured him not to worry. For the first time Dumboldor was unsure what was going on in his own school. Gryffindor fighting against one another and slytherins going crazy trying to find a Muggle born. Madness! Complete and utter Madness!

He remembered the shock he felt when the once innocent Hermione granger walked through the grand hall doors with the slytherins. At first he was unsure and wondered if it really was Hermione but he also thought that at the beginning of the year when she walked in on Harry's arm. She had changed so much over the summer. Her hair, her dress sense and most of all her Attitude. She was like a different person. She chose to sit at the back of the class room even before she was hanging out with the slytherins. She wouldn't participate in class discussions at all, instead choosing to doodle.

Professor Mcgonigal was also worried especially after she started to hang out with Malfoy but she putt it down to inner house unity, after all they were the head boy and girl. But after she saw Hermione doodling the dark mark in great detail she knew something was terribly wrong. Other than just a falling out between friends. She also knew that there was nothing she could do. That the order had to wait and watch were this mystery led them. With only hope that they will live through it. Something Dark and Evil was at work and it may have infected her A grade student - Hermione Granger!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped you liked it… I was thinking about having it as two chapters but I thought what the heck! Their you go…Thanks for the Reviews…They really help …Until next time.

Xx Anna-Marie xX


	8. Crazy Encounter

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Crazy encounters.

"Wow that was so much fun! I never knew shopping could be that fun." Hermione said to Bellatrix as the exited the mall 5 hours after entering it. They both had big bags full of make-up, accessories and there dresses. Hermione's best buy had to be the two dresses she had bought and the cutest journal she'd ever seen. Although they were meant to be in Hogsmead Bella had snuck some floo powder into their room and they floo to her cozens house in Paris to go shopping. Hermione was iffy and first but Bella had persuaded her that it was a good idea.

They went over to the cafe and ordered two coffees. They went to find a table and the only table that had any room left was one small 4 chair table at the back. The coffee house was extremely crowded so they didn't notice when **they** walked in.

* * *

"There's got to be something! Maybe we should cheek the restricted section." Draco Malfoy said impatiently.

"Why do you even care? She's a dirty little Mudblood!" Pansy snapped with her head on the table.

The Slytherin group that Hermione sat with before her 'disappearance' were in the library. They had been there since 9 am that morning and it was now 5 pm and they were surrounded in large books. They had all had breaks to get lunch and such like, except for Draco who was determined to find Hermione. There was no room to move on their table and yet they still hadn't found anything.

"Don't call her that!" He said raising his voice a little which cased madam Prince to look over at them. She got up and began to walk over.

"Fine! If you prefer that dirty bitch to me that have it that way!" she hissed, feeling like she had been slapped, and then walked away, closely followed by Anna and Lucy. Leaving Draco and Blaise at the table trying not to laugh, they didn't succeed.

Just then madam prince got to the table. "What is this mess? You are talking way to loud! You do know this a library? I'm asking you to leave. NOW! Get out. Go on!" She shook her head before pulling out her wand and sorting the books.

They packed their bags and left silently. As soon as they were out the door and in an empty corridor Blaise asked, "Do you love Hermione?"

Draco was startled. He didn't know really. He thought he did a little bit but not in the same way as I would a girlfriend. "Yes, I think so. But tell anyone and I will skin you alive, the muggle way! But she's more like a sister. I feel very protective of her, but I don't know why."

He also had no idea why he was openly telling all of this Blaise in the middle of a hall way where anybody could hear.

As it happened someone did! But they only heard the first two sentences!

* * *

"Ginny, you'll never guess what I just heard!"

"Luna, guess what Ginny just told me!"

"...who told Luna, who told Sam, who told me that..."

"Wow! No way did he say that! I've got to tell Paris!"

"Yeah, it's true! Max in Hufflepuff just told me..."

"Did you hear what Malfoy was overheard saying?"

"The Hermione plot thickens! Didn't you hear yet?"

"I heard it of Sophie, who heard it of Alex, who heard it of Luna, who was told by Ginny..."

"OMG! Have you heard?!"

"Do you think that's why he hit harry?"

"Yeah and then he said..."

"Do you think it's true?"

"Does harry know they were...?"

"I heard that both Ron and harry where both shagging her, and now Draco! Slut..."

* * *

Harry sat there thinking. His eyes were glazed over but he knew something was up because everyone was staring at him and whispering behind their hands. He pretends not to notice as always but it's really starting to bug him. After sitting there for a few more moments he decided to leave. He moved to go to his dorm to get away from everybody. No one was in there so he took that Opportunity to reach into his bag and pull out the ring. It was the ring he had given to Hermione but she owled it back to him along with a strongly worded letter telling him they had broken up. Like he didn't already know that! Hermione wouldn't ever accept it now.

He sat on his bed and begins think over everything that had happened...

* * *

Ron was fuming. Fuming and confused! He thought harry cheated on Hermione, but from what he just heard, it was the other way around. Neville had told him what he had overheard between Malfoy and Zabini. Neville had thought he was doing the right thing but he shouldn't have opened his mouth because now everywhere he goes people are looking at him. He stormed into the common room and everyone looked up, then the whispering started, again! He couldn't stand this. He wanted to scream. He began to walk to the dorm, to scream into his pillow...

* * *

Ginny sat in her room trying to distract herself with homework. She tried not to think about Hermione and all the rumours but her mind couldn't help but wonder. Why does she get all the love? The two sexiest boys in the school and they both want Hermione, Not to mention her brother still acting like a love sick puppy. Why do boys always want the good girl? After their argument last week where they both declared in fount of the whole common room that they loved her, they hadn't spoken at all. But why does she get all the attention. I need some too. Why aren't I her?

* * *

Draco sat in his room with Blaise. They had been in there since leaving the library trying to think up a way to get into the restricted section. They hadn't heard the rumours.

Yet.

So far Blaise had offered Draco his invisibility cloak but Draco had said that he wanted them both to go down. So now they were trying to find a spell in Draco's book of mischief as they both called it. They had found one thing but it is a very complex spell, so they kept it as a backup plan. They stayed in the room, missing dinner, till 10pm when they went down to the kitchens. It was becoming increasingly dark and as 12.59am approached they still hadn't found anything else so had to use it.

"Invisachantay" Draco whispered pointing at his dresser. It worked! According to the book the spell would last for 12 hours unless you used the reverse spell. Once casting the spell on each other they left the room. Finally they had a chance. But nothing could prepare them for what they were about to find.

* * *

Hermione and Bellatrix were having a convocation about the potions homework that was due in on the following Tuesday when Hermione noticed **them** approaching.

She knew who they were even if they were trying to act inconspicuous. It wasn't working. They came to the table and sat down. They joined in the convocation as if they had been there the whole time. Bella scowled at them but didn't say anything, which I thought was extremely strange.

What did they want?

After the initial shock of them coming to sit with them Hermione began to talk and it was so easy. She keep on staring at him and she couldn't stop. Come on Hermione! You like Lucius! Not him! But it was so hard to remind herself that...

* * *

Harry was brought back from memory lane when Ron burst into the dorm. When Ron realised harry was there he froze.

"So, you've heard I take it?" he said trying to keep his cool. Harry looked so relaxed. How can he be with what the whole world was saying? Harry was now looking at him with an amused and confused smile. Oh how he would love to wipe that of his face. Just one clean swipe at his face would destroy it no problem.

"Heard what, Ronald? That you finally realised that you fancy Neville?" Harry asked his grin growing even wider as he watched, what seemed like, Ron's whole body turn red. "So yeah, I did hear. And I have no problem with your sexuality!"

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry was so childish sometimes. Ron could easily kill him, with his bare hands and it would save Voldemort the time and effort. He thought of different ways he could make harry suffer and die. He had to stop himself before he blew his top.

"NO! The news about Malfoy?" Ron all but shouted. Harry thought back to the weird stares he had received in the common room. Now why would people be looking at him when it was about Malfoy?

Harry wanted to know more but didn't want to come right out and ask so instead he said, "Oh you're not crushing on Neville anymore. Moved onto Malfoy have you?" Ron's whole face darkened and harry knew he shouldn't have said that so instead of carrying on he said, "So what's the gossip?"

Ron closed his eyes, counted to ten really slowly in his head and took a deep breath.

"He's in love with Hermione!"

Ron opened his eyes and looked around to find harry had already left the room.  
The door slamming shut behind him.

* * *

I know it's been a long time but hey i updated!  
Dont forget to review. It So helps!

This is a little bit confusing but i'm sure you'll get it lol.  
Just bilding diffrent story lines! Evil!

Untill next time x


	9. Timeless Secrets

It's was finally here! The day of the ball! It seemed like years had passed since Lucius told Hermione about the ball when it had only really been 7 days. Dumbledore had all afternoon classes cancelled as so the girls had time to get ready. The morning lesson might as well have been cancelled because nobody was playing attention and the time just seemed to drag out. As soon as the bell rung signalling end of classes Bella grabbed Hermione's hand and They ran all the way to the dungeon. Hermione was so glad she was being pulled because there was no way she was going to make it all the way on her own; She hated exercise and couldn't run that long to save her live.

When they finally reached the dorm Hermione was panting and felt like collapsing on the bed but then she thought about the ball and all her energy was magically restored. She was sitting on the bed watching Bella run around like a headless chicken – it was very amusing Just thinking this girl was Big Bad Bellatrix who had killed her own cozen. Bella was this year's prefect and after grabbing a piece of paper she scribbled on, she grinned and said, "Come on! We've got to grab all our stuff for the ball we're going to the Prefect bathroom. Hurry!"

Hermione didn't even ask what Bella was going on about she simply followed her instruction. Bellatrix always went off and did random things, Hermione just learnt to go with it. She really was crazy but she seemed so innocent – for now. Hermione grabbed her dress which was in a body bag and threw all her make-up into another. She grabbed her knew shoes and other things she needed. Then they walked quickly to the first floor prefect bathroom where Bella stuck a sign up.

"OUT OF ORDER!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Blaise were half way to the library when they heard the yelling of Harry Potter. While under the spell they could see each other but no one else could see them. Draco looked at blaze but all he did was shrug. The voices were getting closer.

"Harry! Calm down! It's just a rumour you know!" The whispered shout of Ron said looking around to make sure no one was near. _What rumour could have made potter this mad? _Draco_ thought _while rolling his eyes at Ron antics.

"Get out of my way Ron! I will kill Draco Malfoy if it's the last thing I Fucking do! How dare he? Hermione is my Love and he better keep his hands off her. The only reason I didn't hurt you was because I knew you had a small crush on her anyway! You stay away from her in all! MOVE!" Finally Harry gave Ron a massive shove and ran in the direction on the slytherin Dorms hopping to find a love sick Malfoy.

Draco stood there for a minute waiting to see what Ron was going to do. All was silent and it was unbearable to Draco and for once he was happy when he heard the all too cheerful whispered tones of Ginny Wesley call out, "Ron? What was all this yelling about? I'm surprised you haven't woken half the school!"

Ron looked up at her. He was still on the ground and didn't much feeling like explaining how he got there but knew he would have to. "You've heard the rumours right gin? About Malfoy Falling in love with Hermione. Well harry only just heard and he's going to tare Malfoy limb from limb; not that I'm complaining of course coz Malfoy is something from…"

Draco tuned out after that. _Why the hell would people think that I loved herm-?_ Then it clicked. _I had openly said that I loved her and I'm guessing someone over heard. But I dint say I was in love with her, did I? In fact I'm sure I said I loved her as a sister or mother. Oh shit! _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione sat in front of the mirror in her dress while Bella got into her dress. She liked the dress and thought she looked good but something was nagging at the back of her mind but she could but her finger on what. Something was going o happen tonight she could feel it; some of it would be amazing but some wouldn't be.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco decided to leave after that revelation and Blaise followed. They got to their destination this time without any distraction. They got straight to work on looking around for any clues as to where Hermione was or if she could ever get back.

They were looking around for about half an hour when Draco and Blaise both found books that might help. Draco had found a book about time turners and the myths surrounding them including people who have travelled threw time in years. They opened this book first and read.

_Time travelers have only ever been in books. Many people thought it wasn't possible but many accounts have been made and collected to help prove the theory of yearly time travel. Evidence has always been too little but the accounts of peoples time in a different era has been in incredible detail…_

_There are many theory's surrounding how to bring someone back when they have time travelled to a different time, of course you'll need to know what time era the said person is in. Here is a list of different theories on how to return..._

Draco closed the book and put it in his back pack. All he needed to do was to find what era she is in and find out if any of these theories work. _Great! And I thought this was the hard part!_ After placing the back pack on the ground again I looked over to where Blaise was sitting with his nose in a book. Oh How peaceful he looked sitting there not noticing anything going on around him; Draco creaped up and grabbed a hold of him making him scream and fall off his chair.

He got up and laughed it off. "Never do that again-"

"Whoever it is, I know you're in there! You can't hide now." F_ilch? How did he get here? Oh No! Why did I have to be a pain and scare Blaise into screaming? Right put the books back in the shelf or it'll be easy to see who was here. _Even as he thought this all the books went flying into place. He looked at Blaise to see he had his wand outstretched in one hand and one finger over his mouth signaling to be quiet. Draco heard something rustle and looked down to see Mrs. Norris looking straight at him. Crap! He looked at Blaise and motioned for him to run and the followed suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was in her dress now and putting on make-up. Hermione was going to plaster herself but instead decided to go back to basics so she put a touch of conceal on to hide any imperfections, Lots of mascara and a smudge of clear lip gloss. Once done, she realized that all that was left to do was her hair. She looked and it and cursed. _Why did I cut it all off? _

She then took out her wand and added length to her black bob. She let her hair trail all down her back and cut of just above her bum. She also changed the color to that of chocolate brown it was straight but curled into little ringlet at the bottom. She clipped it up so that ringlets framed her face and held all her hair without changing the length she had just added. She looked amazing but she still couldn't shake off the horrible feeling she was having.

Now that she was ready and had a moment to spare she pulled out her diary. It was slytherin green color and in silver Vivaldi handwriting the words, "**_Secrets are timeless_**" she thought that this quote would be good considering the circumstances. She opened it and wrote on the inside cover

_Amelia Granger Riddle 1997 – 1972_

She wanted so desperately to write about how she came to be here but she knew that was not a good idea so instead she wrote about what had happened since she had been her. Then she wrote about this horrible felling and then wrote about how good the ball would be. She promised herself that she would write everything that happens, while in the past, in plenty of detail. She knew something special was going to happen and she wanted to record every minute of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Blaise ran back to the dorm without stopping; they knew they would get in lots of trouble for using dark magic inside the school so they tried not to get caught. When they got up to their Dorm they shut that door and burst out laughing. They removed the spell from each other and sat down. It was then that Draco noticed the book that Blaise had in his hand.

"Well Draco. I'm going to bed. You've get me up long enough!" Blaise said with a grin on his mouth they both knew that if he wasn't with Draco then he would have been with some random girl so it's not like he would have been asleep anyway.

"Wait! Blaise before you go, what is that book?" he asked pointing to the book that Blaise had left on Draco's bedside table. It didn't look like a book about time travel so why did Blaise have it?

"You Tell Me Draco. I Think It's yours." With that Blaise left to find pansy.

Draco stood there for a minute confused before turning to the book. He stood above it and picked it up. It was a slytherin green color and in silver Vivaldi handwriting it had the words

**_Secrets are timeless_**

Draco held it in his hands for a minute before opening it to the front where in neat girly writing he found the name

_Amelia Granger Riddle 1997 - 1972_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it and it didnt confuse you. Please read and review x


	10. Dont Speak

Walking through the corridors Hermione could almost feel their gazes on her. Good! That's the effect she wanted. She wanted people to know who she was; to take one look at her and know- even with the mask on.

Her costume gave it away completely. Her dress was small to say the least. It went up to mid thigh and it was rather low but had an overcoat to make it more innocent. It was white with black designs on it. It was lacy and had many decretive accessories. Like the black bead she had round her neck and the black silk sleeves that start at the elbow. Her mask was matching to her dress with two silk feathers one black and one white. She added fish net stockings that reached below the dress and some ankle boots to Finnish the look. She looked Amazing!

Bella was but a step behind in her dress which was less revelling and more elegant then Hermione. Trailing behind was Bella's sister and friend that had insisted on following them down. Although Hermione would never say it aloud to Bella, she thought the group behind her and Bella were acting like sluts. That was saying something coming from her. She knew how to be revelling yet elegant. They obviously can't be both.

The music drifted from up the stairs. It was a ball room song. Baroque maybe? No. It was to full to be baroque ... a waltz perhaps? Her favourite dance only second to the tango. 'Sex on the dance floor' her friends had said. Yes, she was right. The music got louder as the moved closer. Closer. She could now hear the triple beat. Um cha Cha! Um Cha Cha!

She could almost see the ghost of her 6 year old self dancing around in ball gowns at her parents parties. She had been taught from a young age how to dance and how to play instruments. She was taught everything from how to recognise a piece of music to her table manners by the time she turned 10. They taught her how to dance, sing, be polite but most important of all – how to show off.

Everything that she told everyone in 1997 was a little white lie. But she didn't want lots of attention so she lied a little bit. She said she was poor and that her par- The Grangers had been dentists. In fact she was richer then you could ever imagine. There was no denying it. The Grangers were loaded. They owned a manner in Devonshire. They were of royal lineage. Mr Granger would have been the Duke of Devonshire had they have lived 100 years ago; if that. Being a Duke, or the step-daughter of a duke, didn't mean anything in modern day. They didn't really control much.

Hermione didn't care when she was young that she was next in line to be the duchess of York. Her Step farther had no children, so if he were to die her mom would take his place and eventually she would take hers. She didn't care, all it meant was responsibility and more parties. That was until she was forced to read the biography _Georgiana, Duchess of Devonshire_ by Amanda Foreman. That changed everything. Suddenly her life became interesting. The place she lived had a meaning behind it. So she asked to start dance again at 13 and resumed her duchess responsibilities. She could mach a pureblood in grace, characteristics and qualities. Thank God.

The Grand Hall Doors were already open and people came flooding in and out. Hermione and Bella looked at each other and pulled their masks over their faces. The entered together with identical smirks on their faces. This was it; The Ball.

Draco had fall asleep straight away after blaze left the room. The next morning he was in a hurry for breakfast and threw the diary in his bag. At the Breakfast table he stared to read.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've had such a weird totally horrific yet amazing magical night. I'll break it down and start at the beginning. When we and Bella got to the ball..._

_We entered the hall together followed by a shrieking crazy ugly creature otherwise known as Narcissa black or Cissy as most the slytherin's called her. Bitch! I looked around my eyes darting around, trying to catch a glimpse of glossy blond hair, to see if he was here yet; apparently not. I was disappointed but I had all night to find him. Instead I was approached by a boy in black robes who asked me to dance. We did. _

_I tried to figure out who it was while we twirled around to the finest classical music I had ever heard. The orchestra was beautiful but my mind was preoccupied to notice at the time. Who was this handsome man? He could dance amazingly well. He was polite and spoke to me in such a genital voice it was soothing. He had to have been a slytherin; no one else had spoken to her since she arrived in 1972. _

_After we danced for a few songs the orchestra stopped and was replaced by a band. It had three guys in and one girl. She was the lead singer of the band 'unspoken', a very popular Young wizard band that I had never heard of. Once they started playing I recognised the songs and her voice. I recognised that voice. This was my mom's favourite band. That's how I knew it. Of course she was a witch. They started with the song 'I wanna dance with somebody' to set the mood. It did. The Atmosphere was ecstatic! Everybody was dancing, singing, yelling or jumping around. It was like the muggle clubs Hermione had been to with her friends back in 1997. _

_Towards the end of the song Bella came up behind me and asked me to come with her to the bathroom. Typical Girl! I excused myself with the promise that I would come back to him. She whisked me away. We Walked out of the great hall and she 'stage' whispered, "Spill!"  
I held back a grin when I thought of him. It was then that I realized; I didn't know anything about my mysterious date. There was nothing to spill. I told her this and with a giggle she sent me back in. Pushing me through the door wish the words "Find out as much as you can."_

_I almost crashed into him as I fell through the doors. I laughed and he smiled a mischievous smile. And I felt ...Happy. He bowed and extended his hand and I took it with a curtsy. I was in full flirt mode. He led me to the centre of the dance floor silently. That's when I heard the song. _

_*Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts*_

_I stopped Dead. I couldn't do this. This was the Song; Mine and Harry's breakup song. Don't Speak and Big Mistake. I had labeled it as they both fit perfectly. I had played this repeatedly over the few days after the incident. I knew every word. It brought back the suppressed memories.__  
__Ginny  
Harry and Ginny.  
Together. _

Harry.  
Harry.  
Harry.  
Harry.  
Harry.  
Harry and Her.

_It was horrible to think. She had told me she was in love but refused to tell me who with. But I had no idea it was Harry. Harry being distracted and insisting we hang out with Ginny all the time. The signs were all there. But I had missed them completely. _

_This was also my mom's favorite song. She would hum it or sing it all the time. It was the first song I ever learnt because she sang it to me as a child. She sung it constantly. She said it reminded her of her first love. I always wondered why she loved it so much. 'It was our song' she had said but I never knew why. When I got older and understood the words I thought maybe it was about her and my step dad. But they were still together. But now I know. My real dad. Tom Riddle. My Mom Loved Tom Riddle. _

_I froze in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by people. My eyes wide and my mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. I had to get out of here. I looked around to find my date looking at me worriedly. I had to get out of here. I turned and felt light headed. I had to get out of here. Everything was a swirl of colours and noise. I had to get out of here. I ran and didn't look back. I had to get out of here. _

_My eyes blurred, so I knew I was crying and I sprinted away not wanting anyone to see. I ran out of the hall passed Lucius who was talking to Narcssia. He looked up as I ran passed but I carried on. I ran down the field and hid behind a big oak tree. No one could see me here. I was sat there for a few minutes letting the tears fall. It felt natural as if I was made to cry. I heard rustling from behind me and looked up to see my date there. I had still to find out his name. _

_He walked up slowly as if afraid. He sat down beside me and hugged me. I looked up at him and he looked at me. He had dark brown mysterious eyes. He came closer and closer and his lips touched mine. He was gentle and sweet at first and I let him kiss me. I was confused about my feelings. I was still thinking of harry even as he kissed me. He became more intense and he laid me on my back. He got on top of me and started to touch me. He was rough and hard with me and I wanted him to stop. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. I felt his cold hands go down my dress and into my bra. I froze._

"_You like that don't you? Whore." His voice rang out in the silence. He had a rough, harsh sounding voice. He kept on pulling at my dress and my hair. I tried to scream but it came out as a whisper. I was too scared. I couldn't move. I was frozen in time. I was numb, cold, scared and angry. I whispered in his ear "No!" It was powerful and strong but it was not in English. I didn't realise at first. He looked up at me confused. I had just spoken in parseltongue. He looked vaguely surprised but shrugged and carried on only this time he went up my dress. I tried to scream again but he covered my mouth. But before I could react he was through off me. _

_I had my eyes closed then suddenly I felt light. I could move and I opened my eyes in surprise to see him lying on the floor a few feet away from me. He was groaning and when he looked up I noticed his mask had fallen off. I was now staring at harry. Harry with almond eyes; James Potter. _

_Suddenly he was struck again with a spell. He went into a full body bind hanging in the air. I looked around and at first I couldn't see anything but then out of the darkness came the figure of a young man. He came closer and the light from his wand eliminated his face. It was Lucius. My hero. _

_He ran over to me. And knelt beside me and pulled me into his arms. I struggled back a sob but it didn't work and before I knew it I was crying into Lucius shoulder. He was whispering words to me but I couldn't make them out. I just presumed they were words to comfort me. He picked me up and walked into the gardens only a few feet away. Once there he sat me on a stool. He pulled out his wand for the second time but this time pointed it at me. My eyes widened. But all he did was redress me and clear up my makeup stained face. I smiled at him. I pulled myself up off the bench and walked to him; I thanked him and pulled him into a hug. _

_He seemed surprised at my affection and I realised that of course purebloods didn't show emotion like this. But for once I didn't care because I felt more close to him now than ever. He had just saved my life. I pulled away and looked him in the eye. They shone with worry and I smiled knowing that I had pulled some sort of emotion out of the great Lucius Malfoy. He looked at me intently and leaned forward. I knew what was coming and I leaned up to him. Our lips- _

"Come on Drake! We have to go now. We might be late unless of course you want to find a nice cosy broom closet to make out in? I don't mind missing class for that. Well?" The shriek of pansy's voice called out. Draco looked around the hall. It was almost empty.

"Erm, Okay, Let's get to class. One Moment." He said looking back down to the diary.

_Met. He kissed me as if scared to hurt me. I kissed him with all the emotion I could muster. And that was it ... our first kiss. _

Draco smiled and walked out of the hall with pansy going on about one thing or another.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter review and tell me. Sorry about the wait. I've been trying to do this forever but stupid school gets in the way!! To see her 'ball' dress then go on to my profile picture; if it's not there anymore than mail me... It's an amazing dress I love it so much! I want it! You can buy it me for my birthday! Which by the way is 12 days away! Can't wait! The Big 16 Wooo Wooo! The Song lyrics in this chap are 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt. Listen to it... amazing song! No copy right intended. Until next time xx


	11. The beginning

The next day was the holidays. Everyone who was going home was leaving today. Lucius. That was the first thought that crawled into Hermione's head then next morning. Lucius was going home today for the week. She didn't know how to feel about that. Sure they had kissed but what did that mean? Hermione sure as hell didn't know. She lay there in silents for a minute and realised Bella had already left for breakfast. Cheeking the time she found it was already 11.35 which meant that the train had already left for platform 9¾. Lucius had left.

As she sat there the events of the night before came flooding to mind. The fear she felt and the joy. It was as if she had seen it coming. Reaching for her diary she found that she had already entered an account of last night even though she didn't remember it. The Entry before however said...

_It's strange. I feel so excited! Tonight is the ball. However I have this feeling in the pit on my stomach that tells me that tonight won't be good. I feel strange. Like I am split. Half of me thinks this will be a magical night but the other half thinks it will be a disaster. I am scared and ecstatic all at once. It feels strange. I just hope ..._

So she had seen this coming in a way. It was magical for Hermione and Lucius but disastrous for her and Potter. Potter. That name brought so many emotions to her mind. Love. Hate. Friend. Enemy. But which was it? Lover or liar? 

Getting out of bed Hermione found that she ached all over. Her muscles screamed at her. Every move she made they protested. She was drained physically and emotionally. She was glad it was a Saturday so she wouldn't have to go to class. Her head throbbed with a dull achy pain that pulsed and didn't stop. She got up and took some aspirin. She then sat down by the window seat. Looking over the grounds she realised that threw all that had happened while being here she hadn't had time to stop and think. Reflect.

Here she felt wanted; like she belonged. Back home she was there but for no purpose. She was just alive with no reason to be. She loved harry but sometimes she found herself thinking what if? What if she wasn't in the girl's bathroom when the troll attacked? Her and harry never would have become friends and the events that followed may never have occurred. They wouldn't have been together. Never felt love. If Love was what they shared. Here with Lucius she felt alive and real. When they kissed the night before she felt ecstatic and electric shocks spread threw her body.

A silent tear slipped down her cheek and off her chin. She felt lost. She missed home but didn't want to go back. She missed talking for hours with harry. She missed taking long walks with her mother. But mostly she missed the times she gossiped and exchanged secrets with Ginny. Although she hated to admit it, Hermione missed Ginny. Bella seemed to be turning into Ginny and they had become real close friends but Hermione couldn't tell Bella about the time travel so it was a friendship based on lies. But then again so was Ginny's now.

She herd foot steps by her door and then the handle turned and Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face Bella. She looked beautiful as always and just stood there in the door way. Sympathy was written all over her face. Had Lucius already told her? Well now it was time to explain.

-----------------

It was a cold day outside. It was even colder when he saw James Potter and remembered what had happened the night before. After Their kiss last night Lucius sent her to bed to rest and went hunting. He searched all over the castle and couldn't find potter anywhere. He found black trying to comfort Evans and tell her that potter is around somewhere. Evidently Black knew what had occurred because when Lucius past him he said nothing where as he wound normally made a snide comment.

Now potter was only a few feet from him and he couldn't resist. When his gang turned to get onto the train he grabbed potter and pulled him back and threw him against the wall. Potter didn't protest much but the look of bitterness and anger directed a Lucius was enough to let Lucius know potter wasn't sorry. Leaning close he threatened potter.

"If you so much as think about going anywhere near Amelia again, I will hurt you so bad that it would get me expelled. I knew you were up to something when black suggested a masked ball. My suspicion increased when Amelia told me that you and black approached her and Bella in the cafe. I knew you must have followed them as it was too much of a coincidence that you should pick the same cafe in France as they did. I knew something wasn't right. I knew. But if you ever plan something like this to any girl again I will make you pay. You understand! I'm sure Hermione will explain this incident to the headmaster who will have you out in seconds so Goodbye Potter. Goodbye."

He threw potter to the floor and walked away with his head held high. This was going to be a better holiday with that out of his system. If only he could meet up with Hermione. He waited as long as he could for her to come down to say goodbye but Bella said she was out cold. He didn't want to disturb her so he left without saying goodbye. If only ....

-----

Ginny was in the great hall alone. She was staring but not really seeing what was going on around her. She was deep in thought and didn't have time for anything else. She has a plate of untouched food in front of her. She wasn't hungry. Not for food anyway. Everywhere she went she heard that name. That whores name. Hermione. Hermione. Everywhere she went it was there. Haunting her, Following her, Making her crazy. Maybe that was the point.

Everyone was asking questions. Where was she? Are the rumours true? Did she really sleep with all three boys? She wished it would just stop. She felt like yelling. Screaming. Cursing. Killing. That was it! She wanted to kill someone. A felling came over her and she felt so horrible for even thinking of it. It was true though. Ginny Wanted to kill. This was the beginning of the end. She wanted to feel power at any expense. But that could never happen under Dumbledore's school. No! She would wait till she was out of here. She wanted that little Mudblood dead whatever the cost. She would join the dark lord to get her killed.

With that thought she left the hall thinking up different ways to kill her. She left her uneaten dinner on the table without a second thought.

------------

In the dark silence of the dungeons a boy crept. It was hard to see and he didn't know where he was going but he had to get there. Finally he found what he was looking for. A light shone from inside the door. Peeping around the side he found Snapes greasy frame looking thought the books. Snape seemed to be muttering to himself.

"No! It can't be. Ms. Granger is a muggle born so neither of these theory's can be right. Amelia Riddle. Yeah right. The Dark Lord's daughter can't be Granger. She would have said something to the order. Grrr, where is it? She would have told Potter. But what Draco said makes scene and well Lucius seemed persistent. Ahh...Perfect!"

Harry didn't have a clue what Snape was muttering about but it seemed to have Malfoy written all over it; which was exactly why Harry was here dressed in his invisibility cloak after hours. All he had to do was to wait for snape to leave. It didn't take long. After snape found the book he was looking for he grabbed it off the shelf and left with his black cloak gliding behind him.

Once inside the room harry waited a few moments to make sure no one was near. Next he shed his cloak letting it fall to the floor in a lump. He looked up at the rows and rows of knowledge that snape kept away from everyone. Harry wondered briefly what was in the book snape had spent time looking for but decided not to dwell on it. Instead he went to when snape kept his bottled potions. Harry searched for 7 minutes before finding what he was looking for.

Veritaserum...

Hope you like it. Just a filler because I want to upload a chapter on all me fic's during the break.  
Hope you all had a good Christmas and happy new year! For Friday

x


	12. What If?

Where could he be?

Hermione was confused. Lucius had not come back to Hogwarts with all the others. It was two hours after the train had comeback full of happy children and Lucius was nowhere to be seen. It was almost time for dinner in the great hall, like a welcome back meal. Hermione had been looking round all day for him but he defiantly wasn't here. Bella had told her to stop worrying and to come down to dinner and they left the common room. The only one left in the common room was Snape.

Half way through dinner Severus Snape entered swiftly with Lucius behind him with a slight limp. Lots of eyes turned to them. It was almost unheard of to enter the great hall late on a welcome back meal. It wasn't forbidden but no one had ever done it before. The Teachers didn't take much notice however Dumbledore's eyes followed them as they walked to sit across from Bella and Hermione.

Hermione could do nothing but stare. Lucius looked a mess. His beautiful face had a cut across the cheek, it didn't look to deep but it did look painful. His once playful eyes were hollow looking with huge black bags under his eyes. He looked like he had been through hell and back. Hid hair looked normal and he tried to act normal but it couldn't hide the obvious pain he was in.

Dinner was a quiet affair. They exchanged summer stories at which Hermione noticed Lucius stayed extra quiet but as Hermione, belle and Severus hung out all summer that convocation died pretty soon. So the convocation turned to the weather, a typical English conversation that annoyed Hermione to know end. What was she supposed to do? Hermione didn't know how she was supposed to act. They had kissed and now this? She knew better then to ask what had happened where others could hear. A trick she had learned when talking to harry she thought resentfully. Instead she waited till after dinner.

The four of them exited together after everyone else and Hermione after cheeking they couldn't be seen pulled Lucius to the side. It was a light pull on his arm that seemed to cause him even more pain and he whimpered. She dropped his arm as lightly as she could and realised that it was his left arm; a death eaters arm. She looked up at him but he looked anywhere but at her.

"The Teachers are coming! Quick" Bella whispered loudly shoving the four of them into the nearest class room. Once inside they waited for the voices to increase and fade as the teachers went their separate ways. Even though they were gone Lucius still chose to whisper "We need somewhere was can talk. Privately where no one can over hear" and Snape added, "And to heal you!"

That made Hermione uneasy. Was Lucius really hurt? What had happened? Hermione smiled.  
"I know the perfect place." She said mysteriously. She led them out the other door of the class room and proceeded to climb the stairs with three bemused faces following.

After a while they had to stop as Lucius leg started to hurt real badly. Finally Severus had to ask, "Where are we going? You've led us up 5 stair cases and two hidden passages that even I didn't know existed. How long now? If we get caught we are going to be is some heavy shit. We're out after hours. Are you trying to get us detention?" It seemed funny watching big mean professor Snape as a small teenager getting angry but having to whisper. A smile slipped threw onto Hermione's face.

"We're going to the room of requirement"

* * *

A shiny pair of green eyes peered out into the darkness and they followed the small blond. Harry had been following Draco for just over 2 weeks now to find out what Draco knew but all Draco had done was read a stupid book. How was that going to help? Harry was certain that Draco knew more about Hermione's disappearance than he was letting on.

Draco had been going crazy trying to find her but then suddenly he was fine. He looked well again and was excelling in every class. Which was the exact opposite of harry. Harry was becoming ill following Draco around where as Draco seemed to be getting better. Harry knew that this must mean he knew where Hermione was. It made no sense though; all Draco had done was read. How was that going to help?

It may help Malfoy but it doesn't help me, Harry thought bitterly. Dumbledore had offered no help, which was why Harry was going to do his own thing to find out what Draco knew. Harry pulled out a small vial from his pocket. He stole it 5 days ago when he first got his plan. All he needed was help; which meant going to Ron. Just the thought of it made his chin and nose hurt from the memories of Ron launching himself at him. But it would be worth it if it meant finding out.

* * *

"No thank you Fiona. I'm not hungry. Thanks though" Ginny said weakly to her class mate as she left for dinner. Fiona had just offered to bring some food back for her but the thought of food made Ginny feel sick. Ginny looked around the room, there was nothing she could do but sleep.

Ginny lay in her bed like she had for the past two weeks. She hadn't been well at all; she felt weak and sick. If she wasn't sick join the day then she would awake in the night needing to hurl. She was afraid to eat in case it made her even sicker but even as her stomach empted itself into the toilet bowl it still found more to bring up later. Ginny didn't understand it. Surly if there was no food in her then she would stop throwing up but that wasn't the case.

She didn't mind much. It meant she didn't have to go to class and she had more time to plan against Hermione. So far all she had was Kill Hermione. Some ideas had come such as inviting her out to dinner as an apology and killing her and hiding the body but that was short lived as she realized that Hermione would never agree to come to dinner with her.

One other idea was to wait till the final battle and to kill her but make it look like a death eater did it. But then we would have to be hidden so that no one can see and know it was me. Too much trouble. Or perhaps just go to her house in the holidays and kill her and make it look like death eaters had attacked. But You Know Who would know.

But what if...

* * *

Draco was sat in the corridor on the 3rd floor. Nobody ever came down here after it became forbidden even though it was no longer forbidden. At night he came down to read Hermione's book. No one ever disturbed him. The only problem was being in a big castle you heard every noise so sometimes it scared him if he heard something but that wasn't often. Although the other night he could have swore he saw some trainers one minute and gone the next. It was crazy.

To get that out of his mind he looked back down at the diary. It was strange to think that his dad had kissed Hermione granger. It wasn't as revolting as it would have been a few months ago when Hermione was just a dirty mud blood but things have changed. It was still a little weird to think about it though. But the last two weeks that his dad had been on holiday had been boring because Hermione hadn't really done anything whereas his dad and she were always up to something. But he was back now and with a story to tell...

_I led Bella, Lucius and Severus up the last flight of stairs and walked round the corner to the big blank wall. I quickly walked past it thinking a place to hid and heal my friend. The doors started to appear just as I heard footsteps coming from the other direction. I looked over at the others signalling them to be quiet. The doors completed themselves and I swung it open and ushered them in. "Hurry, Someone might have heard that" I whispered closing the door behind me. _

_Looking around I saw two couches, a small table and a big cabinet full of medical supplies. I told Lucius to sit on the chair and to prop his leg up on the table. I opened the cabinet and realised I didn't know what I needed so I grabbed some cleaning supplies and some bandages. I turned to him and found Bella had pulled his trouser leg up and it was red with blood. There was a deep gash down it with blood seeping everywhere. I felt my eyes widen but didn't gasp as Bella did. I bent down and cleaned it up then bandaged it up. I also gave him some potions that were in the cabinet and after he looked a little bit better. _

_I asked what had happened and he told us that his father had taken him to have the dark mark. He wasn't the first person from school to get it a girl from ravenclaw was. This was a surprise too, The Order had always said that Bella was the first Woman to get it and Lucius the first man but that wasn't the case. So when Lucius went home for the holidays his father informed him that he would be getting the dark mark and had to start training which Is how many of his bruises had got there along with the cut on his face. _

_However, Last night he got called to the Dark Lords Manor and was put through test and test all night and was exhorted but still had to do what the dark lord asked. He had to fight other death eaters and kill a muggle man and go on a raid with other death eaters along with other horrible test. Eventually at about 5 today he was told he had passed and would be given the mark. He said it was the worst thing in the world but he want ashamed. Then he was sent through the fire network to slytherin common room where Snape had been told to wait and then they came down to dinner. _

_At last he looked up at me and I smiled to show that I didn't care because I thought that was what he was searching for and I was right because he smiled back. He said that Bella and Snape where having their's soon too and that he could talk to the dark Lord and get me in to. I said yes. Yes. Yes I would Become Evil. Yes I would Join You. Yes I will Love you. Yes I will Betray Harry. Yes! _

Draco couldn't believe what he had just read! Hermione Mudblood Granger was going to become a death eater! For a Moment He felt strange. What if she was His Mom? What if...


	13. The Truth?

HEY! Ima Back :D And Just because i made you wait a long time i made it a little bit longer. But no Ginny (Bitch) in this one. Because as you can see i love her soooo much...can you hear the sarcam? On with the story...

Draco was coming to and he was confused. He couldn't remember anything about the last few days. He had a dull throbbing in the back of his head and a strange taste in his mouth. He could smell the overpowering stench of disinfectant and concluded that he was in the hospital wing.

What had happened?

Just trying to remember what had happened brought a fiery migraine to attack. Opening his eyes he saw he was alone. As Usual. His hand moved to pull the quilt off of him and a stinging sensation went threw him. He instantly stopped moving and looked down. Around his wrists were service rope burns. All up his arms were welt.

What Happened?

By looking down he also noticed there was blood on the crisp white bed sheets and this realisation brought back a pain in his leg. And by the looks of it the other foot was in a cast of sorts. If this was what his body looked like Draco couldn't even fathom what his face must look like. Al of a sudden his brain seemed to jump start.

Someone had done this to me. Hurt me, Held me captive and...And what? Why would someone do this to me? It must be someone in the school and my only real enemies were Potty and Weasel; but there was no way they could think up something like this. This was the work of a mastermind.

But as Draco can't remember anything he was in no position to point the blame. After all, Who else would want to harm him? In order to calm him he pulled out Hermione's Diary which always had a calming effect on him to find the answer he was searching for. Was she his mother?

_After Lucius had told me about the Dark lord and I had agreed we seemed to just fall into place. It wasn't official that we were dating but I'm pretty sure that's what this was. A few softly spoken words and stolen kisses. It was enough to make me fall, even more so, in love. I can't believe I ushered those words so freely out of my mouth. Even though I tried to fool myself I knew. I loved him, even if only a small part of my logical mind seemed to acknowledge it._

_Since the night Lucius came back he had been educating me on the ways of the dark lord. He told me all the ins and out of the Death eater rankings and how to climb up it. There was an outer and inner circle and he proudly told me that he was in the inner circle. He taught me some dark spells, some of which I already knew and others that I'd never even heard of. He trained me so that, if the dark lord should agree to have me, I was ready for the dark mark test. _

_It turned out that all of the 'mini death eaters' as they had been dubbed held little mini meetings. Lucius had got me into one through, what he liked to gloat was, the control he had over everyone. Although, it wasn't everyone as I first assumed. There was once person above him in there little club; A Woman in Ravenclaw that they had mentioned before. Apparently I must have seen her. She was the singer that played at the Halloween ball with her band; they wrote all the songs themselves which I thought was ultra cool. And apparently we even shared some classes together, Poisons and Defence against the dark arts. Why had I never seen her?_

_Janie Zmey was a beautiful girl from the pictures they had shown me. She had Black hair that seemed to shimmer in the picture and her big red lips seemed to pop out. Her eyes were an icy blue that seemed to glow when looking at you. Her face was round and a little plump and she had a figure to die for. She looked...familiar and I wreaked my brains trying to think if I had heard of her but I came up blank. She lived in Russia as a child but moved to England when she was very young and now lived in summerset. Her parents were both pureblood and very well respected throughout Europe. They were very high up in The Dark Lords inner circle and it was rumoured that she was currently having a romance with him. Lucius didn't seem to think it would last. _

_After giving me a detailed analysis of every future death eater he took me down into a maze of dudgeons. He knocked on a wall three times and it shimmered and he then whispered pure to the wall which opened into a small room. Wow, didn't know that was there. _

_I looked around. It was almost like a DA meeting. Over in a corner there were snacks and drink with little plastic cups, there were sofas and even some punch bags for working out or (more likely) practising spells. Strange. Everyone seemed to gravitate towards the sofas. There were about 10 people most of who were from Slytherin. All apart from 2; a boy with black hair and big blue eyes who in my option looked too old to be here and a girl who turned to look right at me. It was Janie Zmey. I now knew looking directly at her why I recognised her. She was my Mother._

_Harrys POV_

The mission didn't go all too well. After I got the help of Ron we managed to knock Malfoy out and drag him down to one of the unused dudgeons. After placing a silencing charm over the room and a locking charm on the door, I pulled out a bag I had hidden in here with the truth potion, a poison and a few knives.

I hated what I was about to do. But I needed to know how much Malfoy knew. Needed to know if Hermione was safe. I mixed the Poison and the potion together and it turned an odd pale green colour. I was glad not to have to drink it myself. The poison would make Malfoy delusional and its side effects made sure that the drinker didn't remember a thing. The good thing about the poisen is that once taken the delusional effects kicked straight in but the memory spell didn't for two days. It was a poison made for an interrogation like this.

I forced the slime down Malfoys throat and a few minutes later I revived him. He looked confused but then the drug kicked in and he seemed to relax. As if everything about this meeting was normal. I quickly squashed that thought by punching him in the face. A look of terror come across his features and the questioning began.

It didn't take long for me to see that the poison had made him crazy. He wasn't making any sense. I tried to make him see just how dangerous I could be by throwing him around and after I heard a satisfying thud and a small whimper I presumed he would start to take heed to me. However, He kept on babbling about some Diary. Who's diary? I asked again and again but he didn't answer. I stabbed his leg and left a big gash and he started thrashing widely so I tied up his hands with magical burning ropes.

I left him after that to be in pain and hope that he would find more to tell me in the morning. I had to make him tell me. He told me about his Dad and how he made a bet with a girl in school. I was confused as to how this had anything to do with what I had asked. He mentioned the Dark lord had a daughter and that made me freeze. Who was the daughter? He looked at me and a smirk came into place. The potion had worn off he could say anything and I wouldn't know if he was telling the truth. And by the looks of that smirk id say the poison was fading too.

I asked him one last time where Hermione was and he said. "I know where she is. Don't you?" then his eyes glazed over in a strange way and he fell unconscious. Just in case the Poison side effects didn't work I used a memory modifying spell on him. I quickly sent a message to Ron to tell to help me move him. His first words were.

"Harry! What did you do to him?"

I just gave my own little smirk and we set to work removing all clues that we had anything to do with it. All I had to find out know was...oh yeah, where Hermione is!

Hermione froze where she was. No way! Her mind seemed to have shut down. She now knew her mother was a witch but never did she ever think about seeing her here. But after a second Hermione realised that seemed logical after all where else would her witch mother go to school? All of a sudden everything seemed to clicked.

She remembered back to the night of the ball where Janie had been singing and she remembered the words of her mother's song come floating back to her...

_*Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts*_

Apparently, if the rumours were true, this song wasn't for Hermione's father as she had presumed. Did her mother have another love? Thinking back to the gossip Bellatrix had told Hermione when she first arrived Hermione remembered exactly who her mother's 'first love' had been and it made her sick to think it. James Potter. Ohh the Irony!

Also another thought crept into Hermione's mind. As a child her family had travelled all over Europe and visited almost all of the countries. The big major one they had missed out was Russia. Russia where, according to Lucius, Janie had lived as a child. Why had mother done that? Hermione wondered confused as to why she was never even told.

Just the thought of the name gave Hermione another idea. Jane must be the abbreviated version on Janie. Jane, which is her middle name and the name she had known her mother to be called. Jane Granger was what Hermione's mother was called. And her maiden name Jane Rice. Had everything she'd ever known been a lie?

Her Farther  
Her mother's name and past  
Her Blood Status  
Even her name

Was Hermione Granger just a fragment of someone's imagination?

After realising she was standing there looking like a fish with her open mouth she blushed and looked away. She took a seat next to Bellatrix who was flirting with a boy who looked completely amazed by her. I smiled and looked back over to where Lucius was talking to Janie. Everything seemed to go quiet as the meeting came into session. Most of it was training and it brought a stabbing pain as she thought of her hand harry taking the DA sessions.

The only difference is she wasn't a founder of the group and lots of people kept on looking at her because she was a stranger; which is why Lucius thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to everyone. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking almost immediately. The way Lucius spoke showed he was a natural leader and boy was he good at speaking in public.

"You all must be wondering why this lovely creatures has been brought to our secret meeting and the answer is simple. The Dark Lord wants her to be a part of his inner circle and it's your job to help her improve her skills. Don't underestimate her." Hermione was blushing so much. The Dark Lord wanted her? That was the first shed heard about it. After he finished Janie took over and introduced another new recruit which Hermione hasn't even noticed in the room. "Everyone this is peter from Gryffindor and he has turned spy for us so no one is to change the way we treat him in public. No one must know he is here. They are direct orders! That's just about it."

After that they had finished and everyone sat around and talked for about an hour about random topics and although it felt weird Hermione felt comfortable. Lucius came up to her and pulled her out of her seat and to the door. Apparently they were leaving now.

He wanted talk to her about the Dark Lord which they couldn't do in plain sight so he walked her back to her dorm and she invited him in. He came in casually but Hermione could see him tense a little and noticed how he chose to stand instead of sit on her bed with her. They hadn't really spoke about their strange relationship and Hermione didn't wasn't to push it so instead she asked,

"So...H-He wants me to be in his inner circle?" I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes and he smiled at me confidently. He made me wait a few moments in suspense before answering,

"Not only does he want that in a few months. He wants to see you during the Christmas holidays. Isn't that great?" He seemed to beam even more and then he looked to the ground before looking back up, "Also I'm having a few friends over for the holidays. Erm, Bella and Severus and maybe even Janie. I was err, wondering if you'd like to come to?"

I felt like all my Christmases had come at once. Not only would I get to spend time with Lucius and finally get into the Malfoy library to find the book of family trees but she also got to spend time with her new best friend Bella and get to know her mother without any lies. And, finally be able to meet her Dad. Wow. How could she turn that down?

She responded my moving off the bed and kissing him softly. He smirked against her lips.

"So is that a yes?"

She giggled before nodding and leaning down for another kiss. This one wasn't as soft as the others they had shared this one was full of passion and Hermione couldn't help but want more and she could tell it was what Lucius wanted to so when Lucius pushed he against the wall she didn't stop him and instead encouraged him by groaning deep in her throat. He moved his lips from her lips and moved to her cheek, then her neck where he sucked at the sensitive spot causing another moan from a rather turned on Hermione. Hermione ran he hands down his chest and under his shirt teasing the flesh she could reach as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

But before they could get any further a rather amused bellatrix cleared her throat loudly before murmuring about wanting to go to sleep. She laughed as they detangled them self's and then told Lucius that it is 'inappropriate for a guy to be in a girls dorm' in which he gave a witty reply that implied she had broken that rule a lot more than him.

Hermione watched as the two mocked each other and couldn't help but feel as if she belonged and it wasn't long before she had to defend herself in there verbal wars. Yep, she was so far loving the past. If only she could stay.

I Love the review. They make me feel all special when i see an email saying review so please sned lots :D It might help me update faster :)


	14. Long Wait

Sorry For the long wait.  
The Next Chapter Will Be Up Soon (hopefully)  
Been Very Busy settling in at collage but will defiantly update soon  
Just Wondering though If Anyone Can Do Banners Or Videos For The Fan Fiction?  
I've Been Trying But My Computer Skills Are None Existent  
Send Me A Message If You Can Or Know Some One Who Can Please

Until Next Time  
Bellatrix Is Misunderstood  
x


	15. Confessions

Draco was so frustrated. He wasn't allowed out of the hospital wing for another 2 days. But how was he supposed to find out who beat him unconscious? He couldn't believe this happened! And what was the deal with the Weasley chick? She was brought in to the hospital 2 weeks ago unconscious and in the middle of the night.

Since then she hasn't been eating or sleeping properly. She hasn't had any visitors and she keeps her curtains drawn most of the time. Once she didn't and all I could see was her scrawling in that little book of hers and whispering about a slut. She looked up and shot me the figure before grabbing her wand and shutting the curtains around the bed. What was her problem?

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am shaking. Lucius has gotten us permission to go off campus for the evening. How he managed it I'll never know. All I did know is he was taking me out for dinner. Alone. A Date. With A Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy.

He is going to be here in about 20 minutes to pick me up. I wasn't scared but I had weird emotions in me. Was it excitement? Butterflies? But that can't be right. I don't love Malfoy. I Promised myself I wouldn't like him; that it was all an act but I know that I do like him. Even if it is only a small part of my heart. He was defiantly growing on me.

Even though we'd kissed and been 'together' for a few weeks (Or is it months now?) I still felt strange. I mean, I do like him but knowing what will happen to him in the future is horrible. The pain he'll go through when losing Draco's mom, becoming a well known killer, being sentenced to Azkaban for being a death eater and then being rescued by the dark lord.

And even if it wasn't for my future knowledge of him, his teenage repetition precedes him. Like father like son I guess as Lucius also has a repetition of 'Slytherin sex God'. Even though I'm not a virgin it still makes me nervous around him. I notice his every move. And when he kissed me? Wow! I know I'm out of my depth after all he's so much more experienced than me. Honestly who have I got to compare him to? Baby Potter who is the only guy I've ever been with.

Lucius is always a gentleman though and never tried to push me. I think he's being gentle because of the 'incident' with Potter as he calls it. Either way it always makes me feel a little guilty because I can't tell him of my past (or future) And really could I ever expect this to last? No. I know that Lucius has to find Draco's mom. I often wonder if Draco's mom is someone I've seen. Do I know her? Sit with Her? Talk to her? If only I could find out then I could somehow help Draco. I could put a tracking spell on her maybe...

Oh My God! Lucius is here!

* * *

Dear Diary,

In those few minutes of panic when I heard the knock on the door I think I felt my heart stop. I stood up smothering my dress and threw a quite glance at the mirror. Did I look okay? The 5 steps to the door seemed to take a lifetime. Breathe Hermione I kept telling myself. Just breath. I opened the door and took in the sight before me.

Lucius stood in a crisp white shirt, smart black trousers with a jacket in his hand. His shirt was unbuttoned to the top of his chest and his sleeves were neatly rolled up. It gave him a smart casual look and it looked kind of geeky but somehow he pulled it off. It seemed no matter what he wore he looked good. Everything he wears seems to appeal to me!

He was inspecting me just as intently. I was wearing my modest black cattail dress, the one that goes just above the knee, the haltered top. I hoped he liked it. But then again he's seen me red faced crying, a complete mess and in my pyjamas so anything would look good after that.

His eyes seemed to glisten in the light and I swore I saw a little lust in his eyes before it disappeared and I then saw what was perhaps a shadow of his later self, flash before me. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek then reached out his hand; A single white rose.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning. She sat up with a smile on her face. The sun was shining and the birds were singing a song of love outside her window. Then a pillow came sailing through the air and hit her in the face.

"Hey!" came a muffled voice under the pillow. "What was that for?"

"Being so happy at 8:00 in the morning, it's not normal! What did he do, propose?" Bellatrix giggled from the dresser while applying her mascara.

"No" Hermione replied with a little laugh "But It was amazing. Oh Bella, If I didn't know what was going to happen I'd say I'm in love" a goofy smile lit up her face.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked scrunching up her face and looking at Hermione through the mirror.

Hermione looked up startled while rerunning what she'd said through her head. Oh God!

"What I mean is, err, Well. All relationships end the same. Erm, there will never be a happily ever after and I don't expect to find one. Yeah, If I wasn't so sceptical about true love then maybe Lucius..." Hermione mumbled recovering from her idiotic moments.

"You think you're in love!" Bella said swinging around in her chair and looking at Hermione directly.

"Oh God I Think I Am..."

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching and Hermione was sat in the window chair looking out of the snow covered window in the common room. All over the grounds were children throwing snowballs left right and centre. Hermione could only just see Bellatrix's hair flying all over the place as she launched balls at the gryffindors across the lake. Apparently its tradition in this time for house snowball fights.

The fire was burning over by the couches and the only sound was the crackling of the flames. Hermione loved it down here. One would think that being in the dungeons would have no windows and to be honest there weren't but there were charms on the walls so that we could see the same view as if we were above ground.

Moving from the window to the mat in front of the fire Hermione felt like a cat. She stretched out in front of it and smiled. This was the life. She slowly closed her eyes bathing in the glow of winter. Hermione's favourite time of year. Nearly Christmas.

'Hermione'

Her eyes snapped open and her heart stopped. She hadn't heard that name uttered from anyone's lips since being here. Everyone thought she was called Amelia.

'Hermione'

She looked around and saw no one. She listened and still nothing.

'Hello?' she asked tentatively

"Who are you talking to Riddle? Freak!" Narcissa snapped walking straight from the dorms to the door, without giving Hermione a second look. Hermione stared after her for a few minutes and her mind was working a million miles an hour.

"Amelia? Are you in here?" called a voice with no body. Hermione looked around and soon saw Lucius peeking out from the boy's dorms. "Hey"

Hermione smiled and patted the floor next to her. He slowly stalked over to her and sat besides her snaking his hand round her waist. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Amelia, I think I'm falling for you" he said softly to her.

"Good I thought I was the only one of us" she said shyly looking up at him threw her long lashes.

"I love you..."

* * *

"Have You got all your bags packed love?" Lucius whispered gently in Hermione's ear. "My Father will be here to collect us tomorrow. We're going by floo so we don't have to wait on the train."

Hermione looked up and him and smiled, "yeah all my bags are packed, don't worry. But I haven't got a dress for the ball yet. Will I be able to get one before the party?"

"Anything for you. After all it will be a very important day for you..."

* * *

Dear Diary

I don't know what to do! I thought this was what I wanted but now I'm not so sure. Would I be able to do it, Turn my back on everyone? On all my friends and on him? On Harry?

I want to be able to do it. I would be able to be with The Dar- My dad. Would I be able to get to know him? I doubt it but at least I might be able to spend a little time with my mom. I've already met her briefly but that's not enough I want to know everything about her. It's strange seeing her without her muggle mask. She'll be at Lucius' this Christmas too! So I'm looking forward to getting on good terms with her and getting to know the real her. She doesn't know me yet so surly she'll be honest with me. I wonder if I'll find out why her and my father split up. Well it depends when they split up because Janie isn't even pregnant yet so it must be after I'm conceived. What if it's before I'm born and he doesn't even see me? I need to be prepared for anything, for whatever will happen. Dumbledore has set up a bank account for me in case I do get stuck here.

I often wonder if I will get back. Is there an unknown devise that could get me home? None of the books at Hogwarts seem to have any information about going forward...even Dumbledore the great is out of ideas! What if I'm stuck here forever?

Forever

That seemed like a long time but at the moment I think I could stay with Lucius my entire life. The way girlfriend slipped graciously from his lips making my spine shiver and how my heart skipped a beat when I finally admitted I love him. Everything seemed alright again. I wasn't lost in time. I wasn't heartbroken. I was...home. Although I know I can never set up home here. I could never do that. Lucius has to find his love; Draco's Mom. I could never stand in the way of something so strong that Lucius still loves her in my time.

Being here has opened my eyes. Slytherin's aren't how I thought they would be. They're kind and respectful to each other something I thought I'd never see. And not all of them hate mudblood's either! Bellatrix even dated one once. I laughed so loud when she told me that she's so different from in my time. I wonder what happened...

* * *

What do you think? x


	16. Hermione This, Amelia That

Hermione This, Amelia that!

My Dearest Ginny,

Are you feeling any better? You and your brothers are terrible, always ending up in the hospital wing. First Ron now You! What are they teaching you in school, hey? Speaking of which Dumbledore told the order that Hermione has gone missing. Why didn't anyone tell us? Do you know what happened? Me and your father will be visiting Saturday afternoon after we have a little meeting with Dumbledore. They think you need to be moved to a real hospital because there not sure whats wrong with you. You do make me worry, but I'm sure you'll be fine soon.

Must be off now.

Love Mum x

Dear Ginny,

Get Well Soon!  
Hope these new products cheer you up  
Business is really booming!  
Any News on Hermione?

Love Feorge and Greg

Hi Ginny, This is all the work you've missed. There's not much, the teachers didn't want to make it worse but the big pack is from Snape – sorry! I would have stayed but I have to go help harry with a new lead on Hermione so I've asked madam Pomfrey to pass this on. You were asleep – I hoped you put a spell on to protect you from dreamons, I've added the Quibber to the pile to so you don't get board. It has an article on dreamon's there too, be careful there horrible!

Get Well! Love Luna x

Ginny looked through all the letters and sneered. She screwed them up and threw them one by one at the bin muttering

"Like they care. It's all about Hermione!"

She watched the hastily scrawled letters sail through the sky and land on the floor missing the bin by miles. Looking around she realised she was once again the only one in the hospital wing. Sighing she lazily reached for her wand thinking how cheesy all the messages were, how unthoughtful and stereotypical of a get well card they were. She flicked her wand intending to send the letters into the flames of hell.

Nothing Happened.

She tried again. Nothing. She tried levitating them. Again Nothing. Not even a twitch. Becoming increasingly angry she started throwing any spell she could think of at the paper. Flames, Water, Disarming spells, charms, she even tried a tickling charm.

Still Nothing.

Trying to stay calm she got out of bed, pushing the hovering table to the side. Dismissing the food placed on it without even thinking about it, and picked up the troublesome papers. _Like a muggle _her mind whispered. She then forced the letters into the bin. _Or a Mudblood _it said again._ Like Hermione._ She scowled even more.

Walking back to her bed she passed the full length mirror. She moved closer and looked at herself for the first time in days.

Her flame red hair was brittle and unwashed sticking up all over the place. It made her milky white skin look even paler and with the black shadows under her eyes gave her a zombiefied look. She lifted her child like hand to her face. Her once perfectly manicured nails were bitten to shreds with little bits of faded nail polish dotted all over the uneven wasteland. Her fingers were nothing but skin and bones, much like the rest of her, as she trailed it up her dry skin to her eyes. Eyes are said to be the portals to the soul but Ginny's eyes had changed. They had lost the vibrant green they once were and took on a dull grey. Almost black. The colour of evil. The rest of her eyes can only be described as red. They were blood shot and puffy as she had spent all night crying while the rest of Hogwarts slept. There were thin traces of black smudged across her face which she had left to remove. Her normally pink lips were chapped and looking more purple then pink. She smiled a broken smile to her reflection.

Her blue night shirt hung loosely to her body. It was puffy and now unflattering. She lifted it up to reveal her night shorts that were also having trouble staying in the right place. They tried to cling to her skin but they were barley staying up. Lifting the shirt higher she looked at her belly. She ran a hand across her skin and over her hip bone that was sticking out of her skin like it was miss placed.

She turned slightly to get a better look showing just how skinny she had become. She looked at herself for a while turning and spinning to look at every inch of her small frame before laughing a broken laugh, shaking her head and pulling her shirt down.

Twenty years previous found Hermione looking into a mirror in Malfoy Manor trying not to laugh. She looked over with a big grin to her double bed which sat two girls. The first lay on her back with her legs lent against the head board and her black curly hair sprawled out everywhere spilling off the end of the bed. Bellatrix was holding a magazine and giggling with a twinkle in her eye. Next to her sat none other than Janie Zmey! She sat cross legged with a makeup bag in her hang laughing her head off in remembrance.

They were sat in the west wing of Malfoy manor that over the years had been dubbed Lucius' wing and Hermione had her own room in which they were giggling in now. Hermione was being informed of all the strangely random trouble they had gotten into over the years.

The Christmas Ball was always held at Malfoy manor and all the important people were invited, mostly pureblood of course. What had come as a shock was that Sirius black was invited. Hermione had questioned this because everyone knew that he had been disowned but apparently when he was invited with the family he was such a laugh that after his 'disgrace' he was still invited by Lucius to the 'real party'. All of the important people at the Ball had children who had began by being baby sat while the Ball was going on, that turned to child minding and eventually they were allowed to the Ball only to discover how boring it was so now that those children had turned to teens Lucius had set up a system that they stayed at the ball for an hour or so then disappeared over to the west wing for the real party and it was the 'real party' that Sirius was invited to.

Two years ago Snape had somehow found himself in Italy but no one remembers how he got there and he doesn't remember what happened but 3 days later he was found in the Malfoy pool house with a huge hangover. Last year Bella, Janie, Lucius and Sirius decided it'd be a good idea to go out clubbing for New Year's only they decided they wanted to go clubbing in muggle Birmingham. Not being used to muggle alcohol they got extremely drunk and found themselves in Medusa's gentlemen's club. It ended with Janie dancing on stage with the stripers and Sirius with his head in the toilet.

Hermione remembered a convocation, which sounded like this, only Sirius had thought he was out with the marauders not with the slytherin's.

"_Oh My! I'd forgotten all about the valentine's party! That was a blast. What happened to James that night? He disappeared as soon as we entered the Ball._" Said the werewolf laughing fondly.

"_Merlin knows moony! Remember the strip club on New Year's Eve?" without waiting for a reply Sirius began to tell the golden trio all about their 2__nd__ to last Christmas break at Hogwarts before he was interrupted. _

"_What are you going on about old friend? You never stayed with us at Christmas break. You disappeared! Where did you go?" he asked thinking back to the Christmas of 1996. _

_Sirius looked deep in thought for a moment before he seemed to remember something. He replied with a vague "I was erm, at the castle. I like my alone time at Christmas." He then scarpered off to do something or another "I'll be right back."_

_He didn't come back and later Lupin explained how in that year James had decided to go back to school and surprise him on Christmas but found him and his trunk gone. They never found asked about it and decided to cheek again the following year and again he wasn't there. _

Hermione thought about it and realised that the marauders were going to come back and cheek on Sirius again this Christmas. She had to warn him. But thoughts of Sirius were lost when she looked up to see Janie showing her how good a dancer she was before bursting into laughter again.

Hermione once again looked back into the mirror. She took in her changed appearance and for the first time since summer missed how she used to look. Draco may have taken the piss out of her beaver teeth, but they were her Bevier teeth and she missed them. Her puffy hair as terrible as it was to tame it was her hair. She missed the way she felt as goody goody granger. But then she remembered that Draco and Bella hadn't befriended, Janie hadn't started to open up to Hermione. Voldemort didn't want to meet Hermione. Lucius hadn't kissed Hermione. No they all wanted Amelia.

_That's who I am now _

Looking around Hermione grabbed the mascara from the dresser and started to attack her eye lashes. Her worries and fears about the following week took over her mind as she tuned out Bella and Janie. She was slightly scared about everything. She was petrified about meeting Mr and Mrs Malfoy but it had gone fine and they seemed to genuinely like Hermione. When Janie had first arrived Hermione had been scared that Janie wouldn't like her. The ball was the most she was worried about, meeting her dad.

All day long Janie had been going on about getting to see "Tom" after so long. I personally didn't think it was that long as she'd visited him join the October half term. It was strange hearing him called tom in a normal way, in normal convocation. Hermione was so used to hearing him referred to as The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You Know Who and Voldemort. Tom just seemed a bit...normal for the darkest wizard of all time.

_My Father! How strange that concept was to me. Was I excited or scared? At lease he didn't know about me yet. But only a few more days till he does. At The Ball..._

Today the girls were going shopping for dresses for the ball. They had to be big ball gowns. Looking threw Bella's "Christmas wardrobe" was like looking into one of those big movies from the old English royal times. The big dresses, under dresses, corsets, posh slippers, bolero everything! It was going to be magical. Hermione couldn't wait to find the perfect dress for Lucius.  
They had to be "Elegant yet attractive" as Janie had said. Hermione nearly shed a tear hearing Janie say this. The memory of a 14 year old Hermione looking for her Yule ball dress came to mind and Janie had said the exact same thing. It was music to Hermione ears.

Janie was the only key to Hermione's identity at the moment and knowing she was sat across the room filled Hermione with so much hope. But one idea always seemed to be in the back of Hermione's mind. _What will happen when I'm born?_

Janie and Tom had been together for a year and a half. Calculating it Hermione realised that Janie was under aged when they got together. They were now engaged and had been since summer. Janie's parents were extremely happy with her choice. Janie has unofficially invited Hermione to the wedding but as a date wasn't set yet it didn't mean much to Hermione.

Hermione wreaked her brains trying to remember any stories Janie had told her about being a child, or any photographs of her before she married Hermione's step-dad that might have been in the house but she came up blank. As if there was a hole in Janie's past. Was it really to protect Hermione or to protect herself?

_What Happened Between Them? _

One little thought that no matter what Hermione was thinking it ran throughout her mind begging for Hermione's attention. She only really –

"Really? No Way! What Will You Say...Amelia?"

Hermione looked up to see to expectant faces looking at her through the mirror.

"Erm..?" she replied uncertainly

"You Zonked out again didn't you? Honestly! How could you miss what Janie just said? Amelia this is huge!" Bella said excitedly.

Janie explained...

"Right so it's settled. Luna you need to try and get it from him in astronomy. Ron and I have potions and Defence against the dark arts with him. We'll try then he'll be distracted hopefully. I have another idea to but that'll have to wait..."

"Yes Harry, You've said that five times already. We get it, hell even a troll could get it" Ron joked. Things had gotten better between the two once they decided to team up to find Hermione. Almost back to normal. Almost.

"Sorry I just really need that book"

"It's Alright Harry, we understand. Your just really worried about Hermione. After all she is your fiancé. Was. I have to go now though. Bye!" Luna waltzed out of the room, humming a tune under her breath without waiting for a reply.

"Now are you sure pug face won't remember?" Ron asked glancing at harry.

"I used the same stuff on her as I did on Malfoy. He doesn't remember. She spilt everything she knew. Apparently "Drakie" was talking in his sleep the other day in the common room. The book he's reading is somehow connected to Hermione and he won't let anyone near it. We need that book..."

Dear Diary,

You'll never guess what I just found out! My head is still reeling! Janie has been spying on people and listening to convocations she shouldn't be. That must be where I get it from although I'm sure I get that from dad too. She shouldn't have done it but I'm so glad she did!

This morning she was the first of us to awake and after checking on us she went down to get some juice. To get to the kitchen she went past Mr Malfoy's study hearing some voices and she suddenly needed to listen so she used a spell tom had taught her to hear them more clearly. It was Lucius' parents talking about how Lucius had to find a suitable wife soon so he can marry before he turns 21! (Bella said that was like law for purebloods)

Then their convocation turned to me! They think I'm perfect for him. Imagine that! The only problem is they don't know enough about me or my family. Apparently they then talked about whether I was related to tom. (How is it they are the first to question it?) They said they'd need to invite my parents to lunch so that they can get to know each other! What am I going to do?

I sent a letter to Dumbledore to tell him. He thinks I should fit in as much as possible just in case I can't get back. He's been trying to piece a file together for me just as a backup. He was trying to set up a life for me, which started with my school records and he just carried on. I suspect that when my mom leaves it was Dumbledore that forged her life to fit a muggle ect. I just hope he can get me out of this. I can only hope...

Draco looked up at pansy sat down on the sofa across from him. She put two drinks down on the table that was between them and slid one of them towards him.

"Hi Drakie! What you...reading again? Really?" She shook her head in disbelieve.

"Yes I'm reading again." He said placing the diary carefully on the table. He lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Where were you last night? We had a mini meeting...about the Dark Lord."

"I was..." she trailed off trying to remember. Absentmindedly reaching for the diary. Her fingers ran across it curiously. "...around. So what's even in this?"

Draco's eyes snapped open instantly and he moved faster than pansy could comprehend. He snatched it from her.

"Don't Touch That! Don't Ever Touch That! Ever!"

The door cracked open letting the only light in the dark room. It then closed again cutting off all light. Thinking it was just a ghost playing tricks Ginny turned over in her bed and tried once again to get asleep even though she knew it wasn't going to happen till the early hours of the following morning. It was quite a surprise to her when Harry's face popped up in front of her.

"Hi Ginny" he whispered "Sorry I didn't think. I should have taken this of before I came in. How are you feeling?" he took a seat on the edge of her bed looking down in what Ginny thought was a loving way. "I brought you these to cheer you up. Don't let madam pomfrey see though because 'Ill patients are not supposed to have sweets'."

Ginny gave a small smile. Did this mean he wanted her? After all he was her first visitor. Maybe he'd given up on the slut and come back to me. She took the chocolate frogs and put them in the bedside draw. "Thank you Harry. I didn't expect you to come after..." she trailed off hoping he would tell her that it didn't matter because he wanted to be with her. She waited.

A short silence followed.

"So...I hear you're allowed to come to the next Quidditch match in January?" he said covering up the silence.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to play if that's what you want. Play on the team that is." She tried to let him know that she still wanted him.

"Oh no, I'd never expect that. I mean you're ill. I'd never ask that of an ill person." He looked a little bit offended. Only an act. "But there is one thing..."

"Go On" she raised an eyebrow intruded.

Harry looked down at his hands thinking of how to word it. "Well, See there's this book. Its very important to me. And to Ron. Malfoy has it at the moment and we need it. We're going to try and get it from him in class but if we can't then I have a favour to ask of you."

Ginny just looked at him waiting for him to carry on.

"Well, erm, I was wondering if you could sneak into the Slytherin changing room and take it from his bag. He won't let anyone near it but it's always with him so I'm willing to bet he keeps it in his bag. Please Ginny I'm begging you. It's our last hope..." he said instantly regretting the last sentence.

"Last hope" She asked unimpressed. He knew that was going to come and he couldn't stop himself from replying honestly. Ginny deserved that much.

"To Save Hermione"


	17. Tricking The Grownups

Thank you To Laura And Harriet Who Helped Inspire This Story Love you! X

Tricking the Grown-ups 

Out the corner of his eyes Draco watched as potter casually approached his desk and looked over his work. Not his work Draco noticed his bag. Potter lent down to 'tie his shoe lace' and his hands happened to fall inside Draco's bag. Draco watched with a slight curl of his lip. Suddenly he heard Weasley's voice "Bloody hell! You gonna hurry up or what?" Draco looked to the side seeing Weasley was waiting but his eyes drifted behind Draco and he realised Weasley was trying to distract him. Turning back Draco saw harry was back at his desk as if nothing had happened.

Harry Watched as all of the tables got swept magically to the sides of the room. It was a simple training exercise. They'd been slit into pair and it was pot luck that Harry was paired with Draco. It was also lucky that they were the first pair to go, that meant everyone would be distracted. Harry put his bag right next to Draco's and gave Ron a meaningful glance as he did so. Just before Draco and Harry started to duel Ron yelled "Harry! Where's your Defence against the Dark Arts book?" thank god Ron had caught on. Harry bowed to Draco and said, "It's in my bag." He then ducked as a red light came streaming past. Although harry kept his eyes on Draco and his wand he couldn't help his mind from wondering whether Ron was having more look then harry had. Draco however had a perfect view of Weasley and was able to keep an eye on Potter's wand. It seemed that once again they were going into his bag. _Hahah, _thought Draco_, Good job I know what they're up to._

A few days previous...

Draco was passed a note in class; it came from a Spanish girl in Ravenclaw who said it came from Loony Lovegood. Curiosity made Draco open it straight away as he assumed it came from Potter and Weasley. His Curiosity peeked when he saw the girly hand writing and say Ginny Weasley written neatly at the bottom. His eyebrows raised but he read the note again and steadily he became more suspicions. Ginny wanted him to come to the Medical wing to spill something about potter. Was he really going to believe that? He spent his whole class thinking about it and eventually he just had to know what it was she wanted.

He walked in rather cautiously expecting potter to jump out and demand something from him. Instead he found a small body lying asleep on the only occupied bed. He walked over and looked at her for the first time in at least a month. The only thing that he thought was how much weight she must have lost to be looking like a child corpse. He could see her deathly white arm was all bone and nothing else.

He was amazed that this had happened. He'd heard Hermione talk of this happening to muggles but Draco never expected it to leak into the magical world. As far as he was concerned this was a dirty thing that should never have been allowed in to his world. He turned his nose up and turned to leave, as he did his arm hit into a jug of untouched water on the side and it smashed on the floor. He cursed and pulled out his wand to make it disappear.

Ginny had awoken at the sound and watched with fascination as Draco's magic worked. She could see the magic and felt it in the air around her but she couldn't touch it. She felt a deep jealousy stir within her. She covered up her feeling with attitude.

"There are easier ways to awaken someone" she drawled looking up at him.

Her sneered at her, shoving his wand back in his pocket carelessly and Ginny scowled. He walked a little closer but not to close just in case it was contagious. Ginny moved herself up the bed and looked at him with a dark glint in her eye. He looked away; there was something...strange about the way she looked at him. Something evil.

He pulled up a chair and looked at her. He was assessing her again, his eyes traced every stretch of skin and his conclusion was the same. She was terribly ill. She-

"So there's no point beating around the bush. I'll be blunt. I need your help to become a death eater and in return I will help keep harry and Ron away from you, I'll tell you all their plans." She held her breath waiting for his answer.

And that was how Draco found out that potter was after Hermione's diary. He learnt all their plans to grab it during lesson. He had to keep it away from them; never keep it in the same place, always cheeking to make sure he knew where it was, charm it to look different. Either way he was one step ahead of the game. So what if it meant leading the Weasley bitch to death. Her Idea. He hadn't even asked why. He had no reason to feel remorse. He was helping.

"Stop it." She said giggling into his chest. Instead of heeding her words he continued to trail his hand over her back, she squirmed and giggled again. She turned trying to get away from him and his ticklish fingers. He just pulled her straight back over and continued to tickle her until she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked pulling her closer to him. It was clearly a joke but Hermione could hear the longing in his voice, feel the heat between them and for a moment she felt her body saying don't stop.

She gave in and kissed him lightly. Again and again. Until he caught her lips in his teeth and sucked on her lip. She felt a moan rise in her mouth and spill into the air. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him to her trying to illuminate any space between them. He grinned into her mouth and let his lips tail to her neck where it assaulted her until she couldn't stand it. She wrapped her legs around him and he she felt sparks go of in her body. A warning she ignored. She was ready. She looked into his eyes and he saw the change in her. He saw what she wanted.

She started to unbutton his shirt and his hand found their way under her t-shirt. His fingers lightly traced up until he felt her bra and then he trailed them back down the sides of her stomach making her squirm beneath him. She managed to get his shirt undone most of the way and was stuck on the last button. It was stubbornly refusing to part and she fiddled with it until it popped of. Neither of them noticed as her hand found them self roaming over his flesh.

Yet again Lucius trailed his hands up her body but this time her t-shirt trailed up too. He pulled it over her head only breaking the kiss for two seconds before taking control of her lips again. She sighed blissfully loving how his bare chest felt against her; how his hands on her hips gripped with just the right amount of pressure; the way his lips felt warm and wet on her lips, on her skin, on her ear, everywhere. It sent shivers through her. A wave of pleasure. His hand found themselves taking off her bra; slipping one strap of her shoulder and then the next. Hermione suddenly felt shy. His lips trailed down her neck and down to her left breast taking it in his mouth. She gasped completely surprised by how good that felt. Harry had never done that to her. He grazed his teeth across her and all thoughts of harry were lost, all thoughts in general were lost. All that mattered was him and the feel of their bodies and their lips and there love.

She pulled at his belt getting it to come lose so she could continue in her mission to undress him. The buckle was harder than expected thanks to her mind going black for moments at a time because of the amount of pleasure coursing through her body. She did it and she got at the buttons, pulling them open and hurrying to get the zip undone. She did it. She pulled at his jeans trying to get them down and he let her. Now he was in nothing but boxers.

*Knock Knock Knock*

That was like a cold bucket of ice had been thrown on her. She froze and so did Lucius.

"Lucius," It was his mother "Are you in there?"

He took his mouth off her faster than you can imagine and was running his hand threw his hair. She suddenly felt cold without his lips on her. She twisted to get off the bed and looked around for a minute spotting her top; she grabbed it and ran into the en-suite bathroom. Lucius looked around and grabbed his silk night gown.

He opened the door.

"Oh mom." He lied convincingly "I was just heading for a shower. You caught me just in time."

"Well, it'll have to wait. You Father wants to see you. He's in his study. Get dressed. Quick. Five minutes." She smiled, turned and left not noticing the state of Lucius hair or noticing the bed sheets being lopsided or seeing the bra that was innocently lying on the floor.

He shut the door and let out a deep sigh. That was close. He looked back at the bathroom door to see a half naked girl blushing while biting her lip in a shy sexy way. Wow. How did he deserve this?

Ginny sat in front of her mirror. She had painstakingly applied the right amount of makeup so it looked perfectly natural; as if it wasn't there. On the desk to her side lay a half eaten sandwich which she was determined to finish. It was cheese and ham, an old favourite of hers, but it seemed to double in size with every bite she took. She felt full, ready to burst but she had to eat it. To prove she wasn't ill.

As promised the Weasley parents were with Dumbledore at that very minute and so Ginny needed to eat something to make it look like she was healthy. It was crucial. She needed to give the impression she was getting better. Create the illusion that Dumbledore was wrong.

All she had to do was look lively. That was the plan. She must follow the plan. Look healthy and stay at Hogwarts. Then Draco could sneak her out to meet the dark lord (something he couldn't do if she was in 's) It was all set. She needed this. Meet the dark lord. Kill the mud blood. All she had to do was act. She was good at acting. Hermione once said Ginny was a good liar. She had no idea.

She finished her make-up. Not too much, not too little. She looked healthy. Her skin was not the pale it was when Draco had seen her it was a brilliant colour; vibrant red, full of life. Her eyes drifted back to her sandwich. Her mind was screaming at her to eat it. EAT IT! But as she brought it to her lips her hand froze. She watched as the butter seemed to seep into the bread, the ham seemed to suffocate the cheese; it was all merging together before her eyes. Discussing. Ugly. Waste. Mush.

She took a small bite oddly intruded. She felt light headed and sweaty. It was a bland swirl of tasteless substance that felt alien in her mouth. Her instincts were telling her to spit it out. She didn't. She would be strong. She chewed and chewed until it was nothing but liquid trickling down her throat. She did it again. Not tasting. Not feeling. Just going through the motions.

She kept the distain from her face as much as she could. Nearly there. A few more bites. Two more. You can do it. She looked over at the tin can big only two metres from her bed. She felt lightheaded. She felt sick. Was she going to be sick? No. She would be strong. She took a glass of water and swilled out her mouth. Just a few more. You can do this.

This was the scene that Dumbledore and the Weasleys walked into. They had just agreed that if Ginny didn't eat within the next week they would move her to somewhere or permanent. All three knew what that meant. ? A Psychiatric ward? None of them wanted to think about it. And now they didn't have to.

Molly Weasley looked ten years older when she stepped in the room worry written all over her face. She hadn't slept well knowing her little girl was ill. She was also under pressure trying to help the order find Hermione and there was suspicious activity that looked like Voldemort had raised his ugly head. That scared Molly so much. She couldn't even imagine lord Voldemort coming back for a second time. But there was a stir in there short lived peace. But in the moment when she saw her Ginny eating she forgot all her worries and her face seemed to light up. Relieve flooded her and she walked briskly over to where Ginny was sat eating her final bite.

"Ginny! How are you feeling?" she didn't really know what she should say. Should she congratulate her on eating? Scold her for when she wasn't eating? Molly had never been in this situation before. She tried to act as if everything was alright. As if they weren't in the middle of the hospital wing.

"Mom, I'm fine. Can I please leave now?" Ginny was trying really hard to sound like a normal teenager that just wanted to get out and do something, "I'm so sick and tired of this room. I'm board. Dad please, there's nothing wrong with me." She looked up at her farther pleadingly. She was a daddy's girl. Please. The plan needs to work.

After an hour Ginny grew tired but she tried to look as if she was lively and healthy. The grown-up could all see that she was growing weary and said she needed sleep which she denied but they eventually left her. She was staying. For now. This week she needed to eat all she could. Eat and eat and eat. Dumbledore would keep a close eye on her. She would get better. The plan must work. She must become a death eater. She must kill the snotty nosed good for nothing mud blood. She must.

Dear Amelia Riddle,

Don't worry. I have already planned for this sort of thing. There is a potion that is only available to very important people and I was able to get my hands on it for you. It only works for 5 hours though so you need to think up a lie as to why they have to leave. I have 2 wizards who are willing to go under cover. The complex magic of the spell will make them have all the memories you have of your parents and what isn't there will be made up and also implanted in your head. This way there will be no confusion. I need you to be the first to see them so that they recognise you as their daughter. After the spell wears off the two will remember nothing and everything will be fine. All I need is a lock of your hair. Send me the details of when and where the meeting will take place and I will have them ready for you.

All the Best,  
Albus Dumbledore

Hermione re read the letter. All he needed was a lock of her hair. She took out her wand and singed a small lock off. She put it in a small plastic wallet and attached it to her letter thanking him and telling him she didn't know yet but would be in touch. She tied the letter to his owl and watched it fly away. She hoped for the best. She really wanted her and Lucius to work; Even if it was for a short while. Till she returned to the future and he fell in love with Draco's mom. She stared out the window wondering if her being with Lucius was going to interfere with Draco's mom meeting him. She thought about it a lot but she couldn't stay away from Lucius. She loved him.

"Not interrupting, am I?" a voice behind her said. She looked over and saw Janie leaning against the door way. She was alone and Hermione felt a little strange. They hadn't really been alone properly before and Hermione felt a rush of uncertainty. Had Janie come intentionally to seek her out?

"No, No of course not. Come in." She moved away from the window and gestured to the bed and chair so that Janie can pick. "You want a drink? I'll get Erin to grab one for you."

"Cup of Coca?" She said looking up shyly "I'm having an early night so I'm well rested. Tomorrow is the biggest day in our society. We'll be up early and well be pampered all day by the house elves." She lounged out on my bed as if they'd been friends for a long time. Hermione didn't mind. She called for Erin and within seconds there was a CRACK and there stood Erin waiting to serve.

After a while Hermione felt comfortable around Janie and they were joking and testing each other and talking about tomorrow's ball while drinking from huge mugs of chocolate heaven. Janie looked up suddenly with an amused glint in her eye.

"So did you have fun?"

"What?"

"Earlier; With Lucius."

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out. "Erm, I don't know what you mean."

Janie openly laughed. "I saw you doing the walk of shame back to your room. Hair ruffled. Blushing. It said it all. So what happened?" She looked genuinely interesting.

"We just... Made out... a little bit." She mumbled looking away.

"Well, well, well. Not as innocent as I thought little missy." She giggled a little and finished off her drink. "I've never seen him like this with a girl. I think you two are amazing together." Hermione looked up at her completely off guard. "Well I better go. Big Day Tomorrow."

She left leaving Hermione in a daze. Her mother had pretty much just said she approved of her date. That meant so much to Hermione that she felt a tear leak from her eye. This was it. She belonged here. She wanted to spend forever her. She was never going to leave.


	18. Busted

The feel of water cascading into the bath made Hermione's mind sooth. She slipped into the bath and the hot water instantly warmed her up. She closed her eyes and slid in deeper letting the lavender bath incense forced her mussels to relax and with her heavy sigh she let her mind wonder free...

_An image of a small red headed boy with oversized robes standing next to a messy haired boy with the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. The both smiled at her and she finally felt like she belonged in a world that she was an outcaste in. _

_A mop of dark brown hair flashed before her eyes as she found herself in the arms of Harry Potter after being paralysed in a bed for weeks. The feeling of love spread through her body. Breaking free she found herself in an Awkward moment of not knowing how to greet the youngest Weasley boy before a small smile and a laugh; her saviours. _

_Harrys arms wrapping around her as a shield when the werewolf came rushing at them. The fear spreading threw them; both their hearts pumping faster than the speed of light; the acceptance of death and the slim feeling of belonging in his arms. _

_A young man appearing blood stained, carrying a limp body. A Cheering crowd and the beginning of a musical fan fair. The gasp of the audience when they realised what was in his arms. The tears streaming down his face and yet it was only Hermione that saw the real fear reflected in his eyes. _

_A Scream as harry watched Sirius fall into the veil. Watching Harrys utter despair as his only real family member fell into death. The collapse as harry realises there is nothing he could do and the look of hatred on his face as he chases Bellatrix out of the room. _

_Giggling secretly as Harry gave cheek in class to Snape and realising that harry made her laugh a lot. All the time really. He was always the light in the dark. Thinking about how this was the only free time they had to be kids with the war around the corner. _

_The Celebrations as they won the war and all of the death eaters scattered around the world looking for a place to hide. Slightly tipsy and high with the excitement harry looking down at her she gave a shy smile as his face came down toward her slowly making sure she wanted this too. She felt his lips on her and the felling of love spread through her. _

_The shock of seeing Harry on his knee with a golden ring which held a glowing diamond as he asked the question she had been waiting to hear. Images flying through her mind of what there wedding day would be like. Whether their children would have bush hair and green eyes. If they would have their own house one day with a garden for the children to play in and for them to relax and not worry about any dark lords coming and disrupting them. _

Without realising it Hermione let a single droplet fall down her cheek leaving a trail and before she could stop herself a sob escaped her lips. Could she really do this? Truly turn to the darkness away from all she's ever known and believed in. A Small pang hit her heart. It was what she wanted right?  
To get back at Ginny, to get back at Harry and To Get Back at Her step dad; bring it on!

Hermione Immersed herself in water trying to drown her memories; trying to forget the muggle she had once been. Resurfacing she took a huge breath in to calm herself and she rubbed her eyes feeling her mascara smudge. She stood up in the tub and let the water run down her body as she looked around to find where she had placed her towel. She grabbed it, wrapped around herself and stepped onto the cold tiled floor. She shuffled over to the draws and picked up her wand. She walked over to the mirror and whispered an incantation.

Before her stood Hermione granger; bushy chocolate brown hair filled with electricity frizzing up bringing out the almond coloured eyes. Her pale skin contrasted so greatly with the black towel she had wrapped around her that she looked ill. So this is how she looked to other people? She felt her confidence levels drop. With her Amelia body she was mask no one could say 'look at little miss mud blood trying to be sexy'. She felt grateful for it. She smiled at the mirror and shook her head telling herself she was being silly.

She turned away from the mirror and was about to change back into Amelia when something caught her eye. A small glistening pendent lay on the floor; she moved closer and saw it was a heart shaped diamond. She identified it immediately as her mothers and pulled it off the floor to examine it closer. It was one of Hermione's most sacred positions back in her own time. It was kept in her locked jewellery box. She held it to her heart and let a deep breath out.

Just then Bella walked into the room and stopped dead with her hand going to her wand. Bella's wand was out faster than Hermione could comprehend but Hermione was already holding her own and Hermione became wary. What could she do? Tell Bella?

"Who are you?" Bella asked rather sharply showing a shadow of her future self. She moved forward and tilted her head to the side noticing that Hermione was only in a towel. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Bella" she said, "It's Me. Amelia."

Bella's eyes widened and she looked confused. Her wand went to Hermione's chest and she panicked.

"I swear to you I am Amelia Riddle. I came to Hogwarts at the beginning of the school year. We went to France Together and Only Yesterday you said you were glad to meet and befriend me. Please Bella just Let me explain." She pleased in a voice that Bella didn't recognise.

"Say On"

Dear D,

Plans Going Well. I'm Staying here. Your Turn.

G

Draco read the note and let out a snort. Like he cared. A letter was already drawn up to his father in the hopes that Ginny would become a spy for the Death eaters. It was how Lucius planned to get back into the dark lords good books. Yes that's right Harry Hadn't destroyed the dark lord as the order had thought. Draco was unsure how but he had managed to survive but he had. The Dark Lord was returning and Draco was going to be on the winning side...

Hermione managed to explain everything to Bella and she wasn't afraid to spill her secrets. She was really starting to trust Bella. She told Bella how she was Janie's and Voldemorts daughter, how she had only just found out and had been living with as a muggle and how she ended up in the past. She let everything out finally and it was a weight off her shoulders.

It took a long while to convince Bella but eventually they were both rushing around trying to get ready for tonight's events and sharing secretive looks when Janie was around. Hermione felt like a little girl sneaking around with her best friend and it came as a shock when she realised she thought of Bella as her best friend. All the times shed bitched about bellatrix in the future and yet here she was spilling all her secrets to her. Wow.

Now that it was out Hermione felt so much better knowing she wasn't lying to everyone. Bella understood and knew she would have to swear an oath of secrecy under Dumbledore. However Hermione didn't truly believe Bella was 100% happy with it. She saw in Bella's eyes that it would take a while to set in.

But at this very moment Hermione had bigger things to worry about. Like how she was going to fool Voldemort...


	19. The Dark Lord

The Dark Lord

"I'm Scared. What if he doesn't like me?" Hermione whispered walking through a huge crowd in the ball room. The ball had been going for only an hour and already Hermione could see board teenagers and she swore she saw people sneaking off.

"Don't worry. Everyone likes you" she shot him a doubtful look. "Just remember to be respectful with everything you say. Don't look him in the eye. You'll be fine, love. I promise. By the way have you done something? You look...different." He smiled letting his eyes roam over her body.

"Yeah. I've put my hair to its natural colour and shape. Bellatrix saw it this morning and persuaded me to leave it. I've always found my hair dreadfully dull. You don't like it?" she said. Bella had indeed told her to keep it natural but maybe she shouldn't have listened. When Dumbledore stopped by to explain the situation to Bella even he said it looked nice.

"No. I like it. It's a good different." She smile up at him and he gave her a quick kiss and winked at her causing her to giggle. He then straightened up and she saw his mask slip into place.

"My Lord, This is Amelia Riddle"

The body they were behind turned and Hermione was surprised at what she saw.

* * *

(Future)

The tapping on the window awoke Mr Riddle from his light sleep. He sighed and looked over at the form of Bellatrix Le strange his most faithful death eater. He threw back the quilt and walked naked over to the window. A beautiful grey bird swooped in hooting in thanks. The letter was untied and read in the dim light of the room.

The dark lord let out a cruel laugh looking at the letter he had received from the Malfoy's. It was perfect. His trust in Severus was fading fast and he needed another spy. There was no way anyone would suspect that dirty little blood traitor. A Weasley? It was perfect! He trusted Lucius and after getting into some suitable clothes he waltzed out of the room without a second look at bellatrix.

He walked into his study two floors down and sat behind his desk. It was only 8am when he called a house elf for some tea. He pulled out some parchment and started to compose his reply. The Malfoy ball was coming up. Perhaps he could meet her there...

* * *

"Don't talk to me like that Malfoy" Ginny snapped, "It's not like I didn't try! They were breathing down my neck. They think I'm at Luna's so you'd better not mention this to everyone. Now come on." She stormed off but after a few steps she stopped realising she didn't know the way. "Well?"

Draco let out a chuckle. "You're such hard work Red." He caught up with her. "This way" he started pulling at her arm. "He's in some disguise. I don't know what he looks like but I do know that my father will be with him. I will go and get him. You are to stay here and don't be seen" he came to a stop outside a pair of big double doors. He went to go through but stopped "Always be respectful. Don't look him in the eye. He doesn't like that." He finished bitterly, thinking of his own experiences with the dark lord.

Ginny looked at him. "Draco, I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me?" she asked seeking comfort.

"Then he will kill you." With that he left.

* * *

(Past)

Tom Riddle was a very handsome man. From what Harry had told Hermione Voldemort was a scary man with a monster like face and no nose. The man stood in front of her had a nose, he had a normal face and there wasn't a monster in sight. He smiled at me and I suddenly felt dumb struck.

This was my real farther. "Tom. Tom Riddle." He held out his hand.

Hermione let out a breath. He didn't seem evil. "Amelia Riddle." She answered before quickly adding "My lord." She bowed her head and smiled at him.

"If you'll excuse me Mrs Wighten, I have business to attend to with this beautiful young lady." He kissed this woman's hand and turned to offer his arm to me. I dared a look Lucius and saw him with a tight jaw but he nodded. I took my father's arm and we left.

He let me through some double doors and into a room with a roaring fire and a sofa. I thought it strange that this was where my meeting with the dark lord would truly take place. He sat down but didn't offer me a seat so I waited.

"You have the same name as me." It was a statement but it implied I was to respond.

"Curious. My lord." I could see him looking at me intently and then he looked right into my eyes. I remembered what Lucius had told me and averted them quickly.

"Very." He said shapely. Suddenly the air seemed to go cold around her and she remembered what harry had told her about him killing his muggle father. The father from whom he inherited his name. Did he think she was connected to his father's family? She prayed not.

"Look at me." Hermione wasn't going to say no. She looked at him and saw his eyes widen slightly. She felt a sudden pressure in her head and she saw all her memories from the past few months run by; Meeting Bellatrix, Halloween, Meeting Janie, me standing in front of a mirror with her glamour charm removed showing Hermione Granger. "Curious." He dived back into her head; Meeting with Dumbledore, falling into Lucius' arms when she first arrived and then he hit a mental wall.

Hermione watched him frown in concentration. He hit the wall harder. He sighed in anger and tried again. This time he saw Hermione with a time turner in her hand and Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. He looked away almost in confusion. "No. Surly not." He looked back.

"You're a time traveller."

Hermione didn't know how to respond. "I see you have powerful magic in you. But this wall is no magic of yours. Dumbledore has put a spell on you. Tell me of the future."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him who her parents were but nothing came out. She was like a gold fish with her mouth opening and closing. "Hmmm. Just as id thought; have you do any spells with Dumbledore? Any at all. Think" he demanded.

Her memory of earlier that day came flashing back. Dumbledore had asked her to chant some words in Latin. Hermione had assumed it was something to do with Bella's vow to stay silent. Maybe it wasn't. Was Dumbledore stopping her from talking? "Yes. This afternoon he was here to...yes yes I did a spell with him. My lord what does this mean?"

"Tell me do you know who I am in the future? Nod or shake." He looked at her intently ignoring her question.

She nodded sharply.

"So I can ask question and you can answer them. That will be useful. I believe you will be able to help me. I will make you a death eater. This coming Thursday. Be ready."


	20. The Run Up

The Run up

Hermione walked back into the ball room on the arm of the dark lord looking and feeling very pleased. She had finally met her real dad; no that he knew that but somehow Hermione vowed she would let him know. He didn't seem evil. Perhaps something happens to make him that way? Hermione frowned slightly he was already creating his secret army so there must be evil in him somewhere.

"Well, miss riddle. It was a pleasure to meet you. I will be back here on Thursday." He waltzed away leaving her to find Lucius. Luckily for her she was nearby waiting for her return. Hermione's eyes spied Lucius watching and her face lit up in a smile. He excused himself from his company and made his way over.

"It went well I assume?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it. Well maybe chivalry isn't dead. He led her to the dance floor. Hermione smiled. "It did. He's coming back here on Thursday." Lucius sighed in relief.

"Good. After all, he's only trying to purify our race." He mused swaying Hermione back and forth. "Sure they way he's going about it is a little...dark but it doesn't matter. Once he's got what he wants, what we all want, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Hermione made a noise of agreement. She laid her head on Lucius' chest, closing her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it. She was his. There was no way there would be a repeat of harry. Lucius loved her. Sure Harry did but maybe not enough.

Hermione opened her eyes slightly looking at all the adults moving around gracefully, interacting with one another. It all seemed so phony. False laughter echoed around her. For the second time that day she missed home. The parties shed attended with harry were full of real laughter, happiness and love. This was fake. And yet she knew this was where she belonged. Had she have grown up in this circle she wouldn't have battered an eyelid but she hadn't. She could see what she had missed growing up. It wasn't much. She turned her eyes away saw Janie talking to Tom. They did make quite a couple. They both looked gorgeous and Hermione felt jealous. They were her parents and she hadn't inherited any of their good looks; Janie's sleek dark hair, tom's bright blue eyes, not even Janie's cute button nose. They looked truly in love. What happened to them?

"Well, there aren't many teens around are there?" Lucius asked in a mocking voice close to her ear. Hermione let her eyes roam round again. She noticed the uptight adults again but noticed that there were only a few teens dotted throughout the room. A pale blond girl stood talking to a tall male and a petit girl in violet coloured dress. Across the room was a group of 4 sat at a table laughing and shooting looks at the door. There were a couple dancing near but that was it. Hermione hadn't even battered an eye lid when she saw a group of girls leaving the room earlier but now she realised. Lucius and Bella had told her all about the after party. The fun they got up to. The trouble.

She lifted her head and looked at Lucius. "No there's not." She responded with a lopsided grin. "How long do we have to wait?" she looked around when she saw bellatrix come into the room. She surveyed the room and walked over to the trio that was across the room the blond turned and Hermione realised it was Narcissa. The group then walked out with Bellatrix. Two seconds later she waltzed back in and started talking to the boys that sat around the table she happened to look up and saw Hermione's questioning look. She all but skipped onto the dance floor and squeezed her way through the crowd.

"What are you two still doing out here? Come on!" she started pulling at Hermione arm and straight back through the crowd. Hermione followed giggling and slammed into the back of bellatrix when she came to a stop. Luscious managed to catch up as his parents started speaking,

"Having a good time girls?" Mrs. Malfoy said smiling politely down at them. She was holding a flute of champagne and Mr. Malfoy was holding her around the waist.

"Yeah, it's really fun. Thanks for having us here Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said respectfully with a small smile.

"We were just on our way to freshen up." Bellatrix added.

"Oh, Amelia when are we going to meet your family?" Mr. Malfoy said before the convocation could go any further. Both Bella and Hermione looked at each other knowingly.

"Farther. Not now." Lucius said quickly.

"I was asking Her, Lucius." He snapped giving Lucius a hard look.

"He's right, darling. Let talk about thins some other time. Come on, There's Charlotte I hear her son was in trouble with the ministry..." her voice faded away as she led her husband away from the teens.

"Well Lets go!"

* * *

Ginny paced back and forth in a side room waiting. Her heart was beating wildly and her head was pounding. She wanted this so much. She was scared and excited at the same time. She looked over at the ornate fireplace that had flared to life as she walked in. She knew it was a trick of the mansion and not from her power.

Her eyebrows fell as she remembered not being able to use magic. That first day when she realised it her heart had broke. It was all she had ever known, there was no way she would be able to live without it. When she had got slowly better she felt little bits of power come back but still she could not do anything. She took her wand out and tried to make the fire bigger. Her eyes focused on the fire, her mouth spoke clear the incantation, her hand made the correct movements with precision and still nothing happened. There was a small flair within the flames but nothing to the extent that she knew she was capable of. She had a long way to go. She had to get better.

There was a knock at the door and the knob turned. She watched in surprise as her innate magic flared in excitement and anticipation which made the fire flair to great heights. Her eyes widened and she felt truly happy for the first time in quite a while.

"My lord, this is Ginny Weasley." Draco's velvet voice broke the silence.

* * *

"Hey harry pass the butter, mate!" said Fred's voice cheerful voice from across the table.

Harry looked up from his musing and complied with his request.

"Cheer up Harry!" George said.

Fred added, "We will find her..."

"...eventually. Just Keep..."

"...looking up. The Orders doing..."

"...everything they can." George finished

Harry tried to smile but it wasn't very convincing.

He tried to reply but Ron's voice cut out, "Hey Mum! Where's Ginny?" he stuffed some turkey into his mouth and took a swig of his drink.

"She's gone to Luna's for the evening. If it makes her happy then anything for my little girl." She said with a sigh and a look at the family picture on the wall. Ginny was smiling and messing around with Bill.

"She's going to be aright though isn't she mum?" Fred asked looking down the table toward his mother.

"I don't know Darling. I really don't know."


	21. Oh My Gosh

Hermione groaned as she rolled over in her bed. It took her a minuet to wake herself up as she felt the sun heating her face as it streamed through the window. A small smile lit her face. She turned to see Lucius lying next to her in his dress pants and socks. Ever the gentleman he was laying on top of the quilt and not inside where Hermione lay in her night dress. His eyes fluttered slightly and Hermione guessed he was dreaming. She looked over to her clock and saw it was only 10.30 which surprised her because of how late they went to bed.

"_Come On. I promise your gonna have load of fun. I'll make sure!" _

_Hermione was dragged through the manor up into Bella's bedroom where they both changed into swim wear and then added casual clothes over the top. Hermione vaguely remembered wondering when Bella had stolen her clothes but dismissed it and headed to the pool room where everyone was gathered having fun in the pool, sun bathing in the magical sunlit room or star gazing just outside on the cliff. _

"_Amelia!" she heard someone cry and she looked to see Lucius jumping into the pool. Hermione followed suit when Bellatrix pushed her from behind. Hermione's mind braced for the cold splash but none came; the water was warm and she let out a happy noise that resulted in bubbles falling from her mouth. This was fun! _

Hermione shuffled off her bed and walked to the window looking out over the grounds. In the distance she could see Lucius' parents having breakfast on the grass with Tom and Jamie. Hermione found it strange how Tom although younger than the other adults fitted in and somehow take charge of all of them. It was no secret that the Malfoys were all death eaters which meant Lucius' parents taking orders from a Boy that only left school a few years previously. She drew the curtain and wrapped a nightgown around herself leaving the room silently and walking down the corridors.

"_That was just for starters- wait till you get to the next room. I hope you know how to play." Lucius said leading Hermione down a corridor and into a huge room filled with tables of different games. It was like a casino had been set up especially for this night. _

_Hermione looked around in aw having never been to a casino before. She felt a little underdressed but saw that all the other people had changed into casual wear too. She decided to look around before deciding on anything whereas Lucius went straight to the poker table and sat down. Bellatrix danced off into the crowd and Hermione later saw her on the arm of one of the boys playing roulette. _

_Circling the tables Hermione identified people she knew from school, people she knew from the future and some people that were strangers to her. She got a lot of looks from the boys but everyone knew she was off limits. She was Lucius' girl. And she liked the way that sounded. Eventually she had looked around all the tables seeing people winning and some losing. She stopped at some tables to watch but never for too long. Towards the end of the night as people started to thin out she went to join Lucius and egg him on. Before long He won. Hermione was obviously his lucky charm._

"_And now for the finale we get drunk and play some silly games." Bella said cheekily. _

_Hermione smiled but in truth didn't like the idea of getting drunk and playing stupid games. She used to do it all the time with Ginny and her friends. But it wasn't something Hermione enjoyed. _

"_Do we have to?" she whispered lightly to Lucius. _

_He chuckled and whispered back "we have so stay for a little bit but then we can excuse ourselves if you like?" The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck raised when he breathed on her ear. It was so sensitive she felt like giggling but stayed silent wishing she could sneak off now instead. _

Hermione entered the room she was looking for and poked her head in. It was littered with alcohol and snacks. It looked like a tornado had rushed through. It was empty except for three house elves who were quietly trying to take the rubbish away. The al froze and looked up as Hermione entered.

"Is there anything Miss wanted from us miss?" One awkwardly squeaked out bowing low to the ground.

Hermione smiled kindly and said "No, I was just looking for Bellatrix. Thought she might be in here. Don't mind me" With that she exited and shut the door heading to Bella's room. Once there she peered round the door to see Bella sprawled out on the bed still in her clothes and none other than Sirius black sleeping on the floor at the end of the bed. Both fast asleep.

Hermione gave the pair a strange look and departed heading for the library while fingering her diary that was stored silently in her nightgown pocket.

* * *

Ginny glimpsed as she looked at the dark lord. It was hideous. His skin was pulled over his skull in a sickening way that made him look like he was made of plastic. His eye sockets were drawn and gaunt with eyes so red it looked like blood was spilling from them. His nose was nothing more than two slits reminding Ginny of a snake and she wouldn't have been surprised if his tongue was split in two. She stared at him in silence before she remembered everything Draco had said. And so she bowed very low to the floor and lowered her head in respect wishing she could see the devil again. With a sick fascination hey eyes darted up every few seconds to take a glance at him.

"Leave Draco." He demanded.

Draco bowed from the waist and turned to leave without even looking at Ginny.

"Now," He hissed, "What have we here? A Weasley. A Blood Traitor. SCUM. Come to seek forgiveness for her family's sins." He left those words lingering in the air before continuing in a slow quiet voice, "Poor little girl. Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

Ginny let him speak but after a two second silence she stuttered, "Y-Yes My Lord."

"Do not address me as Your Lord! I have not yet accepted you into my family! You have some cheek." He moved forward as if to hit her but at last minuet stopped.

"You do not flinch girl." He said softly pulling her face up to look him in the eyes.

Ginny avoided eye contact at first but then let her eyes meet his, "I deserve whatever you give to me, sir."

A smile crept over the dark lord's face. Ginny didn't know what scared her more this or his angered.

"I think…this could work. You will start at the bottom a lowly death eater but I want you to rise. You will be my Spy Wealey. I need you to be my eyes and ears within the Order. Otherwise…" he left his threat ringing in her ears and disappearing before her eyes.

Left in his place was a scorched piece of parchment that read. 9pm. Here. Thursday. Then this two vanished in a puff of smoke. Ginny stood silently for a minuet taking it all in. She was going to be a death Eater. She moved suddenly towards the door and had to stop and steady herself before she walked through the door. She had to keep up appearances no one must know she was still ill. No one must see the way her skin hugged her bones and how each day she looked in the mirror wishing she was slightly smaller. No one must know anything. This was her secret and her secret alone.

She pulled open the door to see Draco slouched against the door frame.

"So?" he drawled lazily

"I'm in."

* * *

Dear Diary

I have so much to tell. Last night was simply fabulous. After the Party Lucius took me back to my room and I invited him in. I was very nervous but I think he was too. We started off talking about lots of different things; my initiation, meeting my parents, school. It was wonderful so…perfect. We talked for hours. I could still here the party going on but we talked until the music stopped, until the sun was rising again and then we kissed.

It always tastes of heaven when he kisses me. Like I belong here and it makes me forget about everything I'm missing in the future. It makes me not care. I belong here with him. Forever. I taste forever in his kisses. And then he kissed me again. And again. Until it was one long continues kiss. That took me to the moon and back.

Then the kisses changed. They became hungrier and I match his passionate kisses with my own power. I wanted this just as much as he did. He moved me onto my back and straddled me all the while still kissing me avidly. My hands reached to undo his shirt and his hands skimmed up the side of my top pulling it up over my boobs, revealing my bare breasts, and then over my head.

He kissed my cheek and then my nose and then my other cheek. He kissed all over my face savouring everyone. Then he trailed down my jaw and onto my neck where he bit and sucked in the most animalistic way that it made me want him even more. He then continued to trace kisses down her body. A slow teasing trail that left her wanting more. He trailed down her neck and onto her chest leaving a trail that went between her breasts and headed even further south. I felt a roll of anticipation in my tummy, felt butterflies flurry around as he reached the waist line of my shorts.

He took a large breath and looked up at me asking for my permission. At this point in time I was too far gone to stop him. I lay there frozen in excitement as Lucius slowly pulled my shorts off me. And then to my amazement He looked up at me with a grin as he took my pants into his mouth and pulled them off two. I watched with avid attention and felt the excitement pool between my legs. Then in a romantic gesture Lucius picked up my foot and started to kiss all the way down my leg while tickling the other. It left me very frustrated as he neared me. I could feel his breath on me and I was waiting in anticipation as he came closer and closer. Until BLISS. He knelt down in front of me and opened my legs wide as he slid his wet tongue inside. I felt it remove and then there is was again. He made me so happy. I wanted him so bad. I wanted him more than oxygen. Once he made me explode in desire. He kissed his way back up to my breasts which he then devoured taking care of both of them and then he lastly returned to kiss me again.

I tried to return the favour but instead Lucius whispered, "Tonight is about you…"

And then he started to kiss me again.

Hermione looked up from her diary as she heard the door open. Bellatrix popped her head around the corner.

"Hey. You look Happy" she commented bouncing in.

"I Am. I Truly am."

* * *

"Well I am well and truly grossed out!" Draco said dropping next to baize in the Library early one evening.

"What? See a mud blood with another slytherin?" baize teased picking up on one of Draco's pet hates.

Draco glared and replied, "Worst. My Dad and Granger. It started of sweet but I didn't think. I never thought. Granger could never." He stopped lost for words.

"Spit it out mate."

Draco threw the diary on the table. "This should be burned. Granger just described my dad l-lic….performing oral on her. In great detail. I need my mind erased."

Blaze sat there in silence staring at the book in horror. He had no words to say.

* * *

"He did what!" Bella exclaimed a big smile on her face.

"Shhhhh!" Hermione said looking around the empty room.

"Oh my gosh. Amelia this is huge! A step up in the relationship. Are you gonna sleep with him?"

Hermione paused and a small smile threated her face, " Well…Last night I was so ready to give myself to him. I think I'm ready. We've been together for a few months and I think the times right."

"Oh. My. Gosh." That's all Bella could say for days.


End file.
